The Secrets and Hidden Truth of Kagome
by AngelMiko69
Summary: Kag recieves a strange gift from her father,whom she believes is dead, for her 16th birthday. What secrets does her gift hold? And who is the strange child in her dreams? Why do they start only after she recieves her gift? So many questions. R&R plz.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning  
  
Kagome's 16th birthday is aproching fast and she wants to go home, but as usual is getting resistance from our favorite hanyou.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha. Let me go home for a few days, please. I already told you that I was gonna be home for my birthday. Kami I don't know why you are makin' such a big deal out of it, as usual!!!!"  
  
"No way wench! We have to find the shards before Naraku. Or do you forget whose fault it is that it got broke in the first place?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome's face get red, and she has a really pissed off look on it.  
  
'Uh oh, i don't like that look on her face. She is really scary when she gets pissed.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a very sweet voice.  
  
"Yea?" he said.  
  
"SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!" she said and stomped off to the well. "by the way i'll be back in 2 days. DON'T come after me either or i promise that you won't like the results" with that said Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came and saw the results of Kagome and Inuyasha's fight.  
  
"Wow, that must really have hurt. Inuyasha why do u fight Kagome to go home when the results are always the same? All she asked for was a few days at home for her birthday and you had to go and argue with her." asked Sango.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her as he got up out of the 2ft deep hole and walked to Kaede's hut.  
  
"Mom, Gramps, Sota, I'm home!!!!" Kagome yelled when she walked in the front door.  
  
"Kagome, dear!" her mom said as she hugged Kagome. "when did u get home?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago, mom."  
  
"Is everything ok? We weren't expecting you until tommororw."  
  
"Yea mom everything is fine. I just wanted to come home a day early." said Kagome. "I am gonna go take a bath and then a nap okay, mom?"  
  
"Of course dear. I will wake you up when supper is ready."  
  
"Thanks Mom. Your the best." With that said Kagome ran upstairs and started her bath water. Kagome hears the phone ring just before she gets into the bathtub.  
  
'Hmmmm, wonder who's calling?' thought Kagome. 'Oh well, I will find out later.'  
  
After about a half hour in the bath, she finally decided to get out before her skin was peremantly wrinkled. She gets dressed then goes downstairs for a snack before her nap, also curosity is getting the best of her. She wants to know who called, but when she gets to the kitchen no one is there.  
  
"Hmmmm, I wonder where everyone went to." she thought, but then spotted the note on the refridgerator. It said:  
  
"Kagome,  
  
Went to the grocery store while you are taking a nap. Be back in a bit. By the way we are having your favorite for supper tonite.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom"  
  
"Great now I will never know who called." she said. Then proceeded to go back upstairs and into her room. She laid down on her bed and sighed.  
  
'It feels soooo good to be in a real bed again' she thought and fell asleep.  
  
While she was asleep everyone returned home with an extra person.  
  
A/N Sorry bout this but kinda havin a lil bit of writer's block at the moment...Will try to update ASAP....hope ya like the first chapter.... 


	2. The Suprise

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The Suprise  
  
"Does Kagome know that I was coming?" asked a woman with platinum blonde hair.  
  
"No, Yum. We figured it would be a suprise for her. We left to get you while she was still in the bath, and since she is not down here already she must be sleeping," said her mom.  
  
"Ok. Should I go suprise her and wake her up or let her sleep Rei?"  
  
"Let her sleep. There is more than just one suprise for my daughter and i need your help getting the other one ready with out her knowing it."  
  
"Oh, ok. What can I help with?"  
  
"Sota, Dad, I need you guys to make sure that Kagome does not come looking for us when she wakes up. We are going to the attic to get her other present. Also, Sota I need you to quietly go get one of the shards out of Kagome's room and bring it to me."  
  
"Ok mom, but why?"  
  
"Just do it Sota!"  
  
As Sota did as she told him, Rei and Yuma sat down and wrote a letter. They just finished the letter when Sota returned with a shard of the Shikon Jewel. Rei folded the letter and wrote Inuyasha on it, and taped the jewel shard on the front of it, knowing that as soon as Inuyasha got a whiff of Kagome's scent on the letter he would come running. She handed the letter to Sota and told him to go drop the letter in the well, but make sure it disappears. Sota ran off to do as he was told. In a few minutes he was back without the letter.  
  
"Wonderful," said Rei. "When Inuyasha gets that letter he will come and make sure everything is ok with Kagome. That Sota is where I need you to come in at."  
  
Sota looked at his mom like she had gone crazy.  
  
"What?! How can I help,mom?"  
  
"I need you to tell Inuyasha the plan. Tell him to bring all of their friends from the feudal era here tommorrow afternoon."  
  
"What about Kagome? Won't she notice when everyone all of a sudden arrives? I mean she has grown quite a bit stronger in her miko powers, wouldn't she be able to feel Inuyasha's aura?" asked Sota.  
  
"I will send her on an errand when it is time for the plan to be put into action."  
  
"Ok, mom. What else do I need to do?"  
  
"Go to the well and wait for Inuyasha."  
  
--------------In Feudal Japan Same Time----------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha is sitting in his usual spot in the God Tree sulking. Miroku,Sango and Shippou were walking towards him to let him know that supper was ready when all of a sudden he took off to the well.  
  
They all looked at each other wondering what was goin on.  
  
"Inuyasha," yelled Sango. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I smell Kagome."  
  
When he got to the well he looked over the edge, expecting to see a certain raven haired girl, but all he saw was a piece of paper folded up with a jewel shard glowing on the front of it. At that time the others had reached the well. Inuyasha sat down with a "Humph!" and just looked at them.  
  
"Well, is it her?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Feh!" was the only response they got.  
  
They all looked and saw the same thing that Inuyasha saw. They all wondered how they were gonna get the note out of the well that no one noticed Shippou had jumped down and retrieved it.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Not now Shippou."  
  
"SANGO!" yelled Shippou.  
  
Sango turned around and saw the note in Shippou's hand and just stared at it.  
  
"Shippou when did you get that?"  
  
"When you guys were trying to figure out how to get it out. I figured that I would jump down and get it since Inuyasha couldn't and neither could you or Miroku. Now Sango, will you please read it?"  
  
"Of course Shippou." said Sango. She read the letter to herself first.  
  
"It's a letter from Kagome's mom for you Inuyasha."  
  
When she said that Inuyasha had a look of total shock on his face.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"It says:  
  
Inuyasha,  
  
As all of you know Kagome's birthday is in a couple of days. We are going to have a suprise birthday party for her and I think she would like it if all of you were here. Now I know it is not possible for all of you to travel through the well at the same time, so I have an idea. I want you to come here after you have read this letter and Sota will explain it all to you. Hope this works.  
  
Rei"  
  
"Wow! She wants us all there? Why?" asked Shippou.  
  
"Because ya dumb brat, Kagome has told her mom about all of us, and the fact that we are all her friends! Well I guess i better go see what her stupid idea is."  
  
With that said Inuyasha jumped in the well and disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
Sota was waiting impatiently in the well house when he saw the familar blue light, and Inuyasha jump out of the well.  
  
"So brat what is your mom's idea?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Sota proceeded to explain to Inuyasha what his mom had in mind. After he was done explaining it he waited for the hanyou to blow up like he usually did, and was suprised when that wasn't Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
"That might work. Someone would have to be here to take everyone as soon as I get them to the top."  
  
Sota stared at Inuyasha in shock. He had expected a very upset hanyou,to say the least, not a calm one.  
  
"Ok then Inuyasha,it is all settled. I will see you tommorrow. You had better go before Kagome wakes up and thinks you are here to take her back."  
  
(Meanwhile with Rei & Yuma in the attic)  
  
"Rei, when are you gonna tell her the truth about Yukka?" asked Yuma.  
  
"The time is not yet right, my friend. She still believes she is in love with Inuyasha. I cannot tell her yet that she is bound to another of her choosing or that her father is still alive," replied Rei.  
  
You know she is going to have questions when she recieves this don't you?"  
  
"Yes, I know and I will tell her a half truth about it. I will also warn the others not to tell her, as I am sure that they will all recognize the sword. They must swear to secrecy in order to protect her. I am sure they will as they all love our Kagome as much as we do."  
  
"Very well. I am glad you are so positive about their response to this whole deal. Now where shall we hide Kagome's present?"  
  
"In my bedroom with the rest of them, of course."  
  
As the two women were talking they were looking for a particular chest which held the item they sought.  
  
"Ahha! I found it Rei!" said Yuma.  
  
Rei went over to where Yuma was and opened the chest. Inside the chest was only one item. It was a beautiful sword. The sheath was pure black as was the hilt of the sword. In the center of the hilt was a midnight blue six point star, in the center of the star was a white diamond and in the center of the diamond was a pink teardrop. Rei picked up the sword, both women could hear it hum. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Kagome woke up and looked at the alarm clock. It said 10:30 AM. She panicked, thinking it was a school day.  
  
'How could Mom let me sleep in like that?' she thought to herself, then it dawned on her it was Saturday.  
  
'Kami, I feel so stupid!' She relaxed a bit after that thought.  
  
Kagome went to her closet to find something to wear that day. She finally decided on a white tank top with the word "ANGEL" written on it in midnight blue letters, on each side of the word was a pink teardrop. Her shorts were black nylon shorts with 2 white stripes on each side. (A/N Picture biker shorts) She took her clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she had showered and gotten dressed she went downstairs, when she got there no one was around. Then she heard her mom laughing outside and went to see what was going on. When Kagome got outside she stopped dead in her tracks. The sight she saw shocked her. There sitting in front of the God Tree was her mom, brother and her aunt Yuma, that she hasn't seen in almost a year. Kagome took off running and yelled,  
  
"Auntie Yuma!!!" Kagome ran into her aunt's open arms. "When did you get here?"  
  
"Last night. I didn't want to wake you, so I decided to wait for you to wake up. Now that you have would you like to go shopping with me?" asked Yuma, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"YEA!" shouted Kagome. "Is it ok mom?"  
  
"Of course dear. Have fun!" replied her mom.  
  
So Kagome and Yuma went shopping and Rei put her plan to work. Everything was in perfect order when Kagome and Yuma got back. Kagome noticed that it was quiet when they returned and questioned her aunt about it. All her aunt said was, "It's a suprise!"  
  
A/N I tried to make this chappie a long one to make up for the first one being so short. Plz R&R. Let me know what you like or don't like about the story. Any ideas for a title are appreciated. Again thanx for reading. 


	3. The Gift

Disclaimer: Sigh No sadly i don't own Inu & Co. even thou i wouldn't mind borrowing them for a few days...lol...but newho thanx to those that have read and reviewed so far, and those that haven't reviewed thanx for reading. Now on with the story.....  
  
The Gift  
  
"What do you mean a suprise Aunt Yuma?" asked a very confused Kagome.  
  
"Just what I said Kags, a suprise." "Wha-what did you just call me?" Kagome said in shock. No one has called her "Kags" since she was 6, and only then certain few were even allowed to call her that. That nickname was reserved for those who were close to her heart, besides family of course. The last person that called her Kags disappeared from her life the day after they had made a promise to each other, the thing that confused Kagome about that though is that she doesn't remember who he was or what the promise was. She just knows she made a promise to wait for someone, at least thats what she is told in her dreams lately. Kagome was yanked out of her thoughts when all of a sudden she heard a lot of people shout  
  
"SUPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!"  
  
She looked around the room in total shock. Behind the couch stood Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. Next to them stood Sota with Shippou in his arms. On the other side of the room was her mom and grandpa. In front of her mom & grandpa was a long table full of different kinds of food, of course all of them were Kagome's favorite.  
  
"What are all of you guys doing here? When? How?" Kagome was so shocked she couldn't believe that all of her friends from the feudal era were here except Kaede. Her mom decided it was time for Kagome to know how they got there.  
  
"Kagome, dear. I think you need to sit down."  
  
Kagome walked over to a chair,that was conviently set up in the middle of the room, and sat down. As soon as she did Shippou jumped into her lap and gave her a big hug.  
  
"Happy birthday Kagome. Sorry that I couldn't get you anything, but we really didn't have time."  
  
"Thank you Shippou. That's alright, all of you guys being here with me today is enough of a present for me. Is anyone gonna tell me how you guys got here? I mean as far as I know Inuyasha and I are the only ones able to go through the well."  
  
"Well Kagome, you are right. Which is where I came in." said her mom.  
  
Kagome gave her mom a confused look. (One of those what-on-earth-are-you-talking-about looks) Her mom laughed and went on to explain her idea and the letter she sent to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh I understand now. Thanx mom. This is the best birthday present anyone could give me, but somehow I don't think that is all."  
  
"Again you are right,my daughter. Your true present is right here." As she was saying that Rei was walking over to a chest that sat to the right of Kagome's chair. She pushed the chest so that it was now in front of Kagome.  
  
"Open it my dear."  
  
Kagome opened the chest and gasped in shock at what she saw inside. There was the most beautiful sword she had ever saw.After she recovered from her shock she looked at her mom and asked:  
  
"Mom where did you get this?"  
  
"Kagome, I have had this since the day you were born. It was given to your father and I on the day of your birth by a very special and powerful person. They instructed us to keep it safe and hidden until your destiny was revealed. One year ago that very destiny that we were informed of was revealed. Your father and I decided long ago that you would recieve this sword on your 16th birthday. Your destiny is just beginning my daughter. Sango and Inuyasha have agreed to teach you how to fight using your sword. Also there is something else I must tell you. Kagome, you are NOT the reincarnation of Kikyo. No one else must know this though otherwise it will interfere with your true destiny. Those in this room are the people you trust the most, the people you trust with your life are they not?"  
  
Kagome nodded so Rei contined.  
  
"Kagome, this sword is your birthright as well as a gift from that person. I cannot reveal whom that person was but I can tell you that you will find out when the first part of your destiny is complete. Yes, I said the first part. You, my Kagome, are the most powerful miko to ever be born and to live. The only reason is simply because you have remained hidden from your destiny in order to keep you safe. You have mastered more of your miko skills than you have let on am I right?"  
  
Again Kagome could only nod. 'How can mom know all of this??' she thought to herself.  
  
"When the time comes,my child, everything will be known to you. You're memory shall return in due time. Until then remember to trust your dreams, they are more than just dreams, they are memories. Once the time is right your full memory will return and when that happens I will be waiting for you with more information. One more thing and then you and your friends must go for there is trouble in the Feudal Era. Kagome your father is still alive and quite well, he is waiting also for your memories to return so he can see you again. Plus you will learn new abilites each day, when you sleep you shall be trained to master your new skills, by the time you awake from sleep the next morning you will have mastered your new ability. Now you must go. The final battle is comming soon and you need to be trained with your sword. I love you Kagome and that is my gift to you."  
  
"Thank you momma." Kagome said. She then ran upstairs to change.  
  
"Rei, I will be back in a moment. I have to give her my gift." Yuma then proceeded to the stairs with a package in her hand.  
When she got to Kagome's door she could hear her looking through her closet trying to figure out what she could wear that would be comfortable to wear with a sword. She knocked on the door and opened it after hearing Kagome's muffled "Come in."  
  
"Kagome, I forgot to give you my gift. This actually goes along with the sword."  
  
"What do you mean Aunt Yuma?"  
  
"Open it and find out."  
  
Kagome opened the package and took out a beautiful black fighting kimono. In the center of the kimono,front and back both, was a large midnight blue six point star, in the center of the star was the white diamond, and in the center of the white diamond was a pink teardrop. Kagome put the kimono on over her outfit she already had on. It fit her like a second skin. Mid-thigh was where the slits started and went down to just above her ankles. She put her hair up in a high ponytail and wrapped it all around so that it looked more like a bun. In the bottom of the package were 2 hair clips each shaped like the symbol on the kimono. Kagome put one on each side of the bun. She looked in the mirror and she squealed in delight. She ran to Yuma and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you so much Aunt Yuma!"  
  
"Kagome you look beautiful. My child, for you, this is my gift. Use it well." 


	4. The Dream

The Dream  
  
Disclaimer: I keep on wishing but to no avail. I still DO NOT own Inu Yasha & Co.  
  
Kagome ran out of her room and down the stairs into the living room with Yuma right behind her. She was anxious to see what everyone's reaction would be to her new look. She was not disappointed, for when they all looked at her everyone's jaw dropped. Miroku was the first to recover. He walked over to Kagome and took both of her hands in his and said:  
  
"Lady Kagome, you look absolutely stunning. It is as if you were born to wear that outfit."  
  
By the time he was done with his last sentance Sango had recovered as well as everyone else. She walked up behind the monk and smacked him up side the head with her large boomerang (sorry don't know how to spell it), which knocked Miroku unconsious.  
  
"Thanks Sango." said Kagome.  
  
"No problem Kagome. He is right though. You look wonderful."  
  
Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome then remembered that her sword was still in the chest. She walked over to the chest and stood there to examine her new sword. She noticed that the emblem on the hilt and sheath of the sword was the same that was on her kimono. She wondered exactly what that meant. She knew that the emblem was one of roylaty. She wasn't sure how she knew that, she just did. Then she remembered her mom's words earlier about the sword being her birthright.  
  
'Does that mean I am some kind of royalty? If so how can I be? It makes no sense. I know that mom won't tell me though, she told me to trust my dreams cuz they are not just dreams but memories. This is all so confusing.'  
  
Her mom chose that moment to speak up.  
  
"Since Miroku is now unconsious and it is getting quite late, I think that you should all stay here tonight and return in the morning after breakfast. Inuyasha will you please carry Miroku to Sota's room. There is an extra fouton in there, lay him on that."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, walked over and picked up Miroku, then carried him up to Sota's room and put him on the extra fouton in the room. When he got back downstairs he noticed that Sota and Shippou were missing.  
  
"Where are the brats?" he asked.  
  
"They went outside to play in the yard while we clean up," answered Rei.  
  
Kagome bent down to pick up her sword to further examine it, but as soon as she grabbed ahold of it she passed out. When they heard a thud everyone turned around to see Kagome laying on the floor with her sword in her hand. Inuyasha and Sango ran over to her.  
  
"So it begins," said Yuma.  
  
Inuyasha looked a Yuma with confusion written all over his face. Yuma laughed and looked at Rei. Rei nodded her head.  
  
"Inuyasha will you take Kagome up to her room please. Make sure that she does not let go of the sword on the way up there. When you have put her in her bed come back down and we will explain what is going on."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, picked Kagome up and took her upstairs to her room and put her in her bed. He made sure she still had a firm grip on her sword so that she wouldn't lose it, then he went back downstairs. He found Sango, Rei, Yuma and,the now awake, Miroku at the table. He walked over and sat down next to Sango. It seemed to him that Rei and Yuma were trying to figure out which one of them would start the explaination. Apparently they decided Rei was going to since she was the first one that spoke.  
  
"We knew that Kagome would faint the moment she touched the sword. Kagome is a very powerful miko in her own right. Her miko abilities have been mastered without anyone knowing. She has mastered her healing powers which includes healing someone without being in that person or deomon's presense, as well as aquired new ones that I don't think even she is aware of yet. Her other abilites include but are not limited to mind reading, dream traveling,teleportation, that is just the few that we have been informed she will aquire," said Rei.  
  
"When she came into contact with the sword it gave her a shock,so to speak, to start the process of regaining her memory. At the moment she is remembering a time when she was 6 which was a very happy time for her. I cannot tell you what she is seeing because to be honest I don't really know. We will have to wait for her to tell us. All that we know is that her sword was made specifically for her. Much like your sword Inuyasha, Kagome's sword is a family heirloom," continued Yuma.  
  
(A/N Ok I am gonna leave them there talking and go to Kag's dream cuz I don't want to give away the whole story. That would take all the fun outta writting it.)  
  
----------------------Kagome's Dream------------------------------------------  
  
'Where am I?' Kagome thought.  
  
She lookes around and finds out she is in a beautiful garden. She is standing in the center of the garden surrouned by many different kinds of flowers, but the main ones in the garden are roses of various colors. Kagome hears voices and turns to run but realizes that they can't see her, so she decides to stay where she is so she can hear their conversation. Kagome turns to look at what appears to be the entrance to the beautiful garden and what she sees takes her breath away. Walking in her direction are 2 inu-demonesses. One is a child which looks to be about 6 years old. The other is obviously the mother. They are both,from what Kagome can guess by their gowns, Ladies of the Lands.They are beautiful, both mother and daughter have raven hair with midnight blue streaks in it. The child's bangs are the only difference between the two. On the right side of her bangs are 2 white strips, then 2 pink strips,then 2 more white strips that is when she notices n each of their foreheads is a midnight blue 6 point star, in the middle of the star is a white diamond and in the middle of the diamond is a pink teardrop. Kagome gasps when she sees the symbol then looks down at her kimono to see the same symbol. Her attention is drawn back to the two when the child starts to speak.  
  
"Mom when is Prince Fluffy going to be here?" the child asked her mother, who starts laughing.  
  
"Kagome! Don't say that in front of your father, you know how he dislikes it when you call Prince (name not heard) that," said her mother.  
  
"Yes momma. You know that is what I call him though. He doesn't mind it. In fact he said that I am the only one that can call him that and get away with it." "That does not matter Kagome and you know it. They should be arriving soon though so if I was you I would be on my best behavior."  
  
"Yes momma."  
  
At that moment another young demoness came into the garden and walked up to the other two and said:  
  
"Lady Rei, Princess Kagome, Lord Yukka would like for you to join him at the gates. Lord .......shio, Lady Yuma and Prince (agian name not heard) are arriving shortly. I am to go change and meet you there."  
  
"Thank you Ayame. We will be waiting for you," said the one Kagome could assume was Lady Rei.  
  
Suddenly the scene changed just as Kagome was going to follow the 2 to the gates. She was still in the garden with the child, but this time there was another child with her. A young male demon. He seemed nervous about something. Kagome looked around to see where thier parents were. She looked to the entrance and saw 2 older male demons standing there and assumed that those were the fathers. Then she looked up at the balacony and saw Lady Rei and another demoness that she assumed was the Lady Yuma. She then turned her attention back to the children. Something about the young demon looked strangely familar. He looked to be about 9 or 10 and had long silver hair that came down to his shoulders. He had a blue cresent moon on his forehead, beautiful golden eyes and two magenta stripes on each cheek. He stood there for a few minutes before he got the courage to say something.  
  
"Kags, I have a special present for you for your birthday today," said a very velvety voice.  
  
"Fluffy, why don't you wait until later to give it to me like everyone else?"  
  
"How many times have I asked you not to call me that,Kags?"  
  
"I don't care how many times you have or will ask me. I am the only one that calls you that and you don't care. You know it's just a nickname I have for you cuz your my best friend. Now will you please answer my question?"  
  
"Fine. I don't want everyone else to see me give it to you cuz of what it represents." After he said that he reached into his right pocket and took out a beautiful silver necklace. On the necklace was gold cresent moons and six point stars alternating around the chain. In the middle of the center moon and star was a charm. The charm was a cresent moon,connected to the moon was another charm in the shape of a six point star. The moon was blue and the star was midnight blue. The child Kagome gasped in shock.  
  
"Fluffy, it's beautiful, but what does it mean? You said you didn't want to give it to me in front of everyone else due to its meaning. Explain please."  
  
"Kags, my mother gave this to me a few years ago and told me to save it for the one I love. It is a symbol of love. A few weeks ago I went to her and told her I had a question and a favor to ask of her. She guessed what both were , but she asked anyways what they were."  
  
"What were the question and the favor?"  
  
"I am getting to that, be patient Kags. The question was if I could give this to you for your birthday."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"Will you quit interupting me please? She asked me: "Do you love her with all of your heart?" When I told her "yes" she was overjoyed. Her next question suprised me. It was:"Are you willing to wait for her no matter how long it takes?" Again my answer was "yes." Now before you ask, the reason for that question is this: This necklace is a symbol of love and future mating. It signifies that when we reach the proper age then we will mate and be together for life. Now the favor I asked of her was that she add your family crest under mine. The reason for that is simple. It is to show that WE have chosen each other because we love each other, NOT our parents CHOOSING for us. Kags, I love you with all of my heart and soul. I will wait as long as it takes, I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Will you accept this as a pledge of my love and devotion to you and only you?"  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped as did the older Kagome, who was watching all of this take place. Kagome never knew that her best friend felt this way about her. Her eyes watered with tears of joy. Never had she thought he would return her secret feelings for her. She had felt this way about him for some time now but never had the courage to tell him. All she could do right now was nod her head "yes" for she couldn't seem to find her voice. She moved her hair to the side as he walked behind her and put the necklace on her. When he walked back in front of her she grabbed him and hugged him tight to her. What she did next shocked everyone watching except the mothers,since Kagome had confided in both of them about her secret feelings for her best friend. She pulled back out of the hug just a slight bit but not completely out of his arms. He gave her a confused look, and she just laughed. She raised a hand to his shoulder and moved aside the left side of his haori, which shocked him. She then started to trace her family crest with one articulate claw. While she was doing this she looked at him and said:  
  
"Fluffy, I also love you with all of my heart and soul. Since I now know that you return the feelings I am marking you with my family crest so that all others shall know you are taken. It shall serve as a bond between us. It also symbolizes my love for you and that I also shall wait for the day that we finish this bond. Should I ever give my heart to another instead this mark will fade away to nothing setting you free of this bond. The only other time the mark will fade to nothing is if something should happen to me and I should not make it to you alive. I, Kagome, Princess of the Northern Lands, hereby make this solem vow to you, in front of our parents, since I know they are listening, shall wait for you (Still not heard) Prince of the (Blank) Lands to make this bond of words one of both our hearts and souls."  
  
When she finished those words she had also finished the mark on his shoulder. She then licked it clean and watched while it closed up. She then leaned up and kissed him ever so slightly.(Hey they are only kids for Kami's sake) When she pulled back after that she said:  
  
"I will wait for you my love!"  
  
A/N I think I will end it there......Hope ya all like it. inukagonly-I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. There are more abilites that Kag will learn, but hey I can't tell ya all of them, that would ruin the suprise of some of them. 


	5. The Truth

The Truth  
  
Disclaimer: Damn it do I have to keep saying it???? I still do not own Inu & Co......  
  
Kagome shot straight up in her bed.  
  
'Damn what the hell was that all about? Mom told me to trust my dreams, that they are actually memories. so I guess that I have to ask mom about it.' she thought to herself. Kagome then realized that she was still holding her sword. She decided to take a good look at it since she wasn't able to earlier, due to the fact that she passed out. Kagome carefully turned her sword over and looked at the back of the hilt and sheath. What she saw there amazed her beyond belief. On the back of the sheath written in kanji was:  
  
'The one who hold this sword holds the fate of the entire known world in her hands. She is meant to heal the four Lands. She is the most powerful Miko ever to be born and will remain as such, for she is the TRUE chosen protector.'  
  
Kagome almost fainted again after reading that. She turned the sword back over and on the front under the emblem, that she now recognized as the Northern Lands family crest, was written 'True Protector & Guardian of the Shikon No Tama'  
  
'Wow!' Kagome thought.'I guess then that my destiny is truly laid out before me, and mom was right it is truly beginning. If I am meant to heal the lands then that must mean the North, South, East and West. Great that means I have to deal with Sesshomaru! I am SO not ready to do that yet. First things first though. Train as hard as I can with Inuyasha and Sango to perfect my swordsmanship, then get rid of Naraku and finish the jewel. Then I will worry about the other half of my destiny.'  
  
With that decided in her mind Kagome looked at the clock. It said 10:30 pm. She was passed out for about five hours. She couldn't believe it. Her stomach took that time to let her know it had been at least 8 hours since she had last ate something. Kagome got out of her bed, put her sword on her side, and went downstairs in search of something to eat. When she got downstairs she noticed the kitchen light was on. Curious to see who was still up at this time of night she went in and saw her mom and "Aunt" Yuma at the table having a cup of tea. Yuma was the first to notice her since she was facing the kitchen door.  
  
"Hello dear. Did you have a nice nap?" asked Yuma.  
  
"Yes I did, but I had this really strange dream. It confused me greatly."  
  
"Would you like to talk about it? Maybe we can help, because as your mother said your dreams are more than ordinary dreams."  
  
"It was strange, I was in a beautiful garden and in walked 2 demonesses. A mother and a child."  
  
Kagome went on to explain the rest of her dream while she got some leftovers from lunch and started to eat. She finished eating at the same time she finished telling about her dream.  
  
"Mom, is Aunt Yuma really my aunt?"  
  
"No, Kagome she is not. She is my best friend who was in danger and I helped her by bringing her here."  
  
"Well Rei, I wouldn't exactly call it danger. I just no longer wished to stay where I was and asked your mom to help me get away."  
  
"I see. My next question is why did the demonesses in my dream look like the three of us?"  
  
"Rei which one of us should take that question?"  
  
"I will," Rei answered. "You see Kagome, the reason is simple. It is because it WAS us."  
  
Kagome sat there shocked. She was having trouble digesting all of the information that her mother and "aunt" had just thrown at her, not to mention what she had read on the sword. That reminded her of the other questions she had for the two adults.  
  
"Mom, I read the inscriptions on the sword. How can I be a demoness and a Miko both? And what did it mean that I am the true and chosen protector? Also how the heck am I supposed to heal all of the lands?"  
  
"One question at a time. First one: Every few centuries there is born a miko/demoness. You are the first one born in over a thousand years, my dear. When I was pregnant with you I got a visit from a very powerful priestess. You may have heard of her, Midoriko?"  
  
At the mention of the name of the famous priestess, Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"I thought so. Midoriko came to me one night in my dreams. She told me that the child I was carrying was a girl to be named Kagome. She told me that you would one day become a great warrior despite being female. She told me that she was having a sword forged for you and she would deliver it on the day of your birth. She also informed me of part of your destiny. As I told you earlier today. It was understood that on the nite of your 6th birthday we would need to leave the only place that we knew of in order for you to remain safe. Many knew of your destiny and many of them would have done anything to rid you of this world in order for it not to become true. They would have taken advantage of your pure, caring, friendly nature and would have tried to corrupt you in order to prevent your destiny. Kagome dear, I also am a miko but not near as strong and powerful as you will become once you have all of your abilities mastered. I know you have mastered healing, but do you know or realize that you can heal someone without even being in their presence?"  
  
"Yes mom I do. I found that out when Sango was injured and I was here. I had a dream that she was jurt during a battle and I concentrated on healing her. When I went back the next day everyone told me what happened while I was here and about Sango's "miraculous" recovery. Later I told Sango that it was me that healed her and she promised that she wouldn't tell anyone about it. She is like a sister to me. I vaguely remember one other person that I share such a bond with, but right now I can't remember her name. I know it was the other demon in my dream. If I remember right her name was Ayame. I hope I will remember more soon. Oh and Mom, Lady Yuma can I see what you look like in your true form, without the concealing spell?"  
  
The two women looked at each other and nodded. Both muttered some words that Kagome couldn't hear and then there was a flash of bright bluish pink light and there stood two demonesses where the two women had stood. Kagome was in total shock as she looked at Yuma. There stood a beautiful demoness that had siler hair almost down to her ankles, on each cheek were 2 magenta stripes and on her forehead was a blue cresent moon.  
  
"Lady Yuma, I have a very strange question for you. Why do you look like Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Because he is my son, Kagome. Now I will give you a moment to get over your shock and I will answer your second question."  
  
After a couple of moments Kagome nodded her head to let Yuma know that she was ready for her next question to be answered.  
  
"Alright. You are the true protector of the Shikon No Tama because of the simple fact that you were chosen by Kami-sama. Your mother came to me after Midoriko visited her in her dreams. While Midoriko visited her I was visited by Kami-sama. He told me of your birth and your destiny. You see your mother and I have been friends for a long time now. We share a blood bond of sorts."  
  
To prove their point both women held out their right wrists to show a small teardrop symbol. Kagome gasped and held out her own wrist to show both of them her own teardrop symbol there.  
  
"That means that you share a blood bond with someone else. Someone that you consider a sister but did not share your bloodline. Kagome, once you have finished the first part of your destiny and the jewel is whole you must go to your father. He will be waiting for you. Before that time comes though there is other things you must accomplish. You must free Midoriko's soul from the Shikon. Do not ask how for we cannot tell you. All we are allowed to tell you is that it must be a completely selfless wish. Also there are three that are destined to help you throughout the other half of your destiny that are not present. You know who they are but at this time only two are truly known to you."  
  
"Now for your last question," said her mom. "We cannot tell you how to heal the lands. That is for you to find out. Kagome, I have a question for you. I need for you to be honest with me as well as with yourself on this matter. Do you truly love Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome paused for a moment to think and listen to her heart. She took in a deep breath and opened her mind. She listened and came up with an answer she already knew but didn't want to admit to herself.  
  
"No Mom. I love him, yes, but I am not in love with him. I love him more like a brother and a best friend than anything else. I need to tell him, but I will wait until we get back to the feudal era before I do that. I know that deep down he only loves me like a sister. He will always love Kikyo and I have come to terms with that without ever realizing it. Thank you for telling me the truth, both of you. I am going back to bed now. Goodnight mom, Lady Yuma."  
  
"Goodnight Kagome," answered both women.  
  
With that Kagome went up to bed, she placed her sword next to her bed within easy reach, and laid down. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. 


	6. Memories and The Blood Bond

Memories and The Blood Bond  
  
Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself?? K if I must...I still do not own Inuyasha.  
  
--------------------------------Kagome's Dream/ Memories--------------------------------  
  
Once again Kagome was in the garden of the Northern castle. This time though was different. She saw the younger version of herself with the young demoness that had come to get her and her mother.  
  
'Ayame, yes that was her name,' thought Kagome.  
  
Ayame was obviously a wolf demon, from the way she looked. She had long auburn hair with white streaks in it that went down to the middle of her back, emerald green eyes, on her forehead was a purple snowflake, on each cheek was a gold and white stripe. Kagome watched as the two girls walked to the center of the garden. They stopped in front of a large fountain. The fountain was a black marble sculpture of a dog demon with sapphire blue eyes, much like Kagome's own. She figured that this must represent the Lord of the Lands in his true form. The girls both sat on the edge of the fountain and began to talk.  
  
"Aya, this is not fair. You have been with us for 4 years now since your parent's deaths and now of all times your uncle decides to come and take you away from us."  
  
"Yes Kags, I know it. Why today of all days? Its not fair that I have to leave on your birthday. He seems to think it is time for me to start my training to become the next Lady of the southern Lands."  
  
"I understand, but before you go there is something I need to ask you, Aya."  
  
"Ask me whatever you wish Kags, you know you are like a sister to me."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that Aya. You see there is something that I learned last night in my dreams. You know that I am training in my dreams with my miko powers right?"  
  
Ayame nodded. She remember Kagome telling her about her dreams on many occasions.  
  
"Well last night I was taught how to do a blood bond. Now before you ask let me explain what a blood bond is. A blood bond is a bond between two people, or in our case demons, that bonds them together as sisters for life. If you should ever need me or I should ever need you we will know in an instant. If one of us is hurt the other feels their pain and suffering. We will have a link to the other that will withstand time. In all reality of it all we will truly be sisters, in our case the North and the South will be forever bound as allies. Nothing can ever change that. Now my question for you, Aya, is this: Will you allow me to bond us together forever as sisters and allies from this day forward until the end of time? Before you answer there is one catch. That is that if one of us dies the other will not but we will go on with a piece of ourselves missing."  
  
"Yes Kags, I will allow you to bond us forever as sisters. I have wanted nothing more than to actually be your sister. If anything should ever happen to you I will be the first one to know."  
  
"Are you sure Aya? Once this is done there is nothing that can be done to reverse it."  
  
"I am sure Kags. I have never been more sure of anything in my life up to this point. First though do your parents know what you plan to do?"  
  
"Yes, and they both approve. They have considered you a daughter from the moment you came to live with us. Are you ready?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"First hold out your right arm with your palm up."  
  
Kagome and Ayame both held out their right arms, palms up.  
  
"Next you have to do the same thing to me that I am about to do to you."  
  
Ayame nodded. Kagome took her middle clawed finger and traced a teardrop symbol on Ayame's wrist, once she had completed the symbol it started to bleed. Ayame did the same thing to Kagome.  
  
"Now put your wrist on top of mine in the exact spot where we just made the symbol."  
  
Ayame did as she was told.  
  
"Now listen to the words of the spell. I will say them the first time then we will say them together, ok?"  
  
Again Ayame nodded.  
  
"Before sisters by friendship,  
Now sisters by blood.  
Let our blood combine,  
In an unbreakable bond.  
To last until the end of time!"  
  
Both girls repeated the spell. As soon as they said the word "time" they were engulfed in a bluish pink light. They could feel their blood combining and the bond completing. When the light faded both girls looked at each other and then down at their wrists. The wounds were closed up, and each had a teardrop scar where the open wound was just moments before. They also noticed that Ayame's eyes now had blue specks in them and Kagome's eyes now had green specks in them.  
  
----------------------------------End Dream--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke up and thought to herself:  
  
'So that is what the blood bond is.' 


	7. Explainations

Explainations  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, Nope, Nope. Stil don't own Inu & Co. However I do own Yuma, Rei, and other characters I will introduce later.  
  
A/N Since I noticed that I forgot to mention this earlier I will let ya all no now Sango is sleeping in Kag's room and Inu is in his usual spot.......the God Tree.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok?" asked a worried Sango. She saw Kagome sit up like she just had another one of her strange dreams.  
  
"Sango! I'm sorry I didn't wake you up did I?"  
  
"No Kagome. Even if you did I wouldn't mind because you look like you need to talk. Ya wanna?"  
  
"Sango, you know that you have become so much like a sister to me, right?"  
  
"Yes Kagome, you are my best friend and my sister also. Kagome, what are you getting at? Is something going to happen that we don't know about? You aren't gonna stay here now are you? Not when we are so close to the final battle!"  
  
"San, calm down. I am not staying here. Yes, I was getting at something with that line of questioning though. San, what if I told you that there is a way to us to become true blood sisters?"  
  
"Are you talking about the blood bond?"  
  
Kagome gasps. "How do you know about the blood bond? I thought only the most powerful mikos knew about it."  
  
Kagome then notices Inuyasha in the God Tree, he appears to be sleeping but Kagome knows better. She gets up and walks over to her window, closes it, then locks it and shuts her curtains. She then walks over and makes sure her door is locked, which to her relief it is.  
  
"Kagome, as a demon exterminator I am trained to know about mikos and demons. Since I have met you and Inuyasha though I have realized that not all demons are evil. Just like there are dark mikos there are dark demons. I had been taught that the blood bond was just a legend. That the last miko to perform the blood bond ritual died the night that it was done."  
  
"San, let me show you something. I trust you with my life Sango. There are meant to be six people that I trust with my life and the life of my son. Currently I can think of five. Those people are Ayame, Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and you, my sister. I have been told that the last person will not be revealed until after Naraku has been defeated. By the way San, call me Kags. Only the people that I trust with my life can call me Kags, but we won't tell the others yet. K? "  
  
"K! Kags, I have a serious question for you. Do you still love Inuyasha?"  
  
"San, I have already been asked this by mom and Lady Yuma. Yes, I do but I am not IN LOVE with him. Inuyasha is my best friend and I love him like a brother. You guys are all a part of my family. We have been through so much in such a short time and it is not over yet. I belong in that era and will not be returning to this one other than to see my family. San, did my mom tell you guys the complete truth about me?"  
  
Sango gave Kagome a confused look . She didn't want to tell Kagome everything that Lady Rei had told them because she said that Kagome couldn't know everything or else it would be used against her. Sango thought about what she would do.  
  
'I will let Kagome tell me whatever Lady Rei told her so that way I know what not to tell.'  
  
"What do you mean the whole truth.?"  
  
"I mean did mom tell you that we are demons? Not only any demons but the long lost Ladies and Lord of the North?" Kagome asked hesitantly, as she wasn't sure what her sister's reaction would be.  
  
Sango's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Their Kagome was the one and only Lady Kagome future mate of their most hated enemy the "Ice Prince" himself. Sango got lost in her thoughts.  
  
'Obviously Kags doesn't remember who she promised herself to yet. When she does though we will all need to be there to help her deal with that fact. Wow! Oh yea, she never finished where she was going with the blood bond. Better ask her before we forget again.'  
  
Kagome was waving her hand in front of Sango's face trying to get her attention. Finally Sango snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Can we get back to the conversation now ,San?"  
  
"Hehe sorry bout that Kags. What were you saying about the blood bond?"  
  
"San, I am asking you that when this is all over would you like to become my true sister? Now before you answer there are some things that you need to know. If you chose to become my sister you will change. We can actually do the blood bond now and I can give you until the next new moon, which is in 3 weeks. If you decide that you want to do this, San, then the moment it is complete you will notice some changes. The first will be this: You will bear the crest of the North on your forehead, this will let everyone , human or demon know that you are under the protection of the North. Now you must know this though. The symbol will not be complete. It will not have the teardrop in the very center of the diamond. That is the symbol of the royal family only, but the rest of it will be there. Second: You will aquire some my miko abilities. the abilities you will gain will be healing and puryifing. Third and Last for now: You will aquire my demon speed. Now the catch for doing a blood bond with a demon, and the reason I am giving you till the next new moon to make the final decision. The catch is this: You have a choice, San, to become full demon like me and the rest of my family. If you choose this path you will be accepted into my family with no questions asked by anyone.You will truly become my sister. Also the other catch is this: If that is what you chose, when you mate with Miroku he will also change and become a demon. I want you to think this over San, and if you wish to do it meet my at the God Tree tonite at sunset."  
  
After Kagome said that she walked out of the room to go find Inuyasha. She had some explaining to do to him, too. Her best friend has never been one to express his emotions, but she was sure he was upset about the turn of events. 


	8. Preparing to Return

Preparing to Return  
  
Disclaimer: Once and for all I do not own Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Oi, I am not looking forward to this!' Kagome thought as she walked up to the God Tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, come down here please. I need to talk to you," said Kagome in a sweet voice.  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and landed right in front of Kagome. He gave her a wary look cuz of the sweetness in her voice. He knew that tone, and it wasn't usually good for him.  
  
"What do you want, wench?" asked Inuyasha. He looked at her in shock. She was standing there with a smile on her face.  
  
"Inuyasha, please sit down so I can talk to you about a sit-uation that I have."  
  
Thud!  
Thud!  
  
Inuyasha met his dear friend the ground for his favorite meal of dirt. Good thing they were still in Kagome's time, even though they need to get going soon.  
  
"Now if your done being such an ass, we can get down to talking seriously. Inuyahsa there are some things I need to know. One: Do you love me? Two: If you had a second chance with Kikyo would you take it? Three: After this is over will you still stay by my side and protect me with your life? Four: Do you still wish to become full demon?"  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock for the second time that day. Had his best friend really just asked him if he would take a second chance with Kikyo? Kagome stood there staring at Inuyasha. She could sense her mom and Lady Yuma just out of sight and knew they were anxious to hear what was said just as much as she was. She also knew that Sango, Miroku and Shippou were listening in from her bedroom window. She glanced at the window and sure enough there were the three of them waiting to hear what was said. Finally Inuyasha got over his shock, after about five minutes, and sat on the ground in front of the God tree. He sat there thinking. Kagome finally got tired of waiting and decided to give him the same advice her mom had given her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am gonna give you a piece of advice that was given to me. Someone once told me not to listen to your mind, listen to your heart. It worked too."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. He blocked out every sound and listened to his heart. He was shocked with what he realized. He does love Kagome, yes, but it is more like the love that one would have for a sister. Kikyo was his first true love. Kagome accepts him for who he is, but will she still stand by him if he choses to become full demon? He decided to ask her and tell her the truth.  
  
"Kagome, yes I do love you, but not like I love Kikyo. I love you more like a sister than anything else. You have been by my side through everything. You have accepted me for who I am, not who you want me to be. You are my best friend, you were the first person to be there for me, to not run away from me just because I was always being an asshole,as you put it. I will always be by your side, I have promised to protect you with my life if need be, and I will keep that promise until you no longer want me by your side. Feh, even then you will have to kill me in order to make me leave my best friend. The only thing that I have to know is will you be by my side if I choose to become full demon?"  
  
Kagome was just about to answer him when Sango ran by her and stopped right in front of Inuyasha. She looked beyond pissed. She then did something that she usually save for Miroku only. Sango smacked him upside the head!  
  
"Ow, Sango what was that for?"  
  
"INUYASHA, YOU BAKA!!!!!" Sango yelled. Then she took a few deep breaths to calm down before going on.  
  
"Are you really that stupid???? We have all been there for you when you transformed, remember??? We were there for you before,during, and after!!!! We all decided a long time ago that no matter what we would never leave your side. Thats what friends are for Inuyasha. They stay by each other's sides no matter what, no matter who or what they are. You guys have been there for me, even though I betrayed you, you still didn't turn your back on me. Inuyasha, you are like a brother to me and I for one will be there for you weather it be as human, hanyou, or demon. You are Inuyasha no matter what form you are in. I know that I speak for Kagome, Miroku and Shippou also when I say that we will be here for you. We have all become so close. As Kagome told me earlier, we are a family, and weather you like it or not YOU are STUCK WITH US!"  
  
After Sango said that she stomped off to the house.  
  
"You know she is right Inuyasha. I trust all of you guys with my life, and I have good reason to do that. You guys have all stuck by me and protected me from everything. I love all of you very much. I have realized a lot of things also. One: I love you but I am not in love with you. Two: You are my best friend and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Three: I only want you to be happy, Inuyasha. Everything Sango said is true. There are things that I need for you to know, but right now I can't tell you all of it. There are some things you need to find out for yourself. I am proud of you though Inuyasha, you have grown up a lot in the last year. You have made friends that are willing to put their lives on the line for you everyday and love you for who you are. Now I have a favor to ask of you. When we get back I don't want you and Kouga fighting. I want you two to try and get along for my sake. Let me handle Kouga. K?"  
  
"Feh!" was the only response Kagome got.  
  
"Oh and Inuyasha, you can call me Kags. I only let those that are close to me call me that and you are one of my best friends. I want you to call me that, k?"  
  
"K."  
  
Kagome walked back to the house. When she got in the house and took off her shoes, she went to the living room to wait until it was time to leave. Shippou came running in and jumped on Kagome's lap.  
  
"Shippou, I have something I want to ask you."  
  
"Ok, Kagome."  
  
"When this is all over how would you like for me to officially adopt you Shippou?"  
  
"Really? How can you do that? To do that you would have to be......." he trailed of as his eyes got wide.  
  
"Shhhhhh, our little secret for now ok?"  
  
"Ok! Can I start calling you momma now?"  
  
"Of course. Now there is something else I need to talk to you about my son. When it is time for the final battle with Naraku I don't want you anywhere near it. When I give you a signal I want you to close your eyes aand count to 20, like I taught you to ok. When you open them again you will be standing at the gates of the Northern castle. I want you to go through the gates, when a guard asks what your business is tell them that you are Lady Kagome's son, that she sent you there for your safety, and that when Naraku is defeated she will return for you. They will lead you to Lord Yukka, he is my father. I want you to tell him the same thing, even though he will already know. Tell him that I ask him to prepare a room for all of us for we will be arriving after the final battle. He will ask you how many rooms need to be prepared. You will answer six. He will know who they are all for. I will remind you again just before the time comes ok?"  
  
"Ok momma. Hey, since your my mom now does that mean Sango is my aunt and Miroku, Inuyasha and Sota are my uncles?"  
  
Kagome laughed and shook her head yes. She laughed harder as Shippou tried to do a "happy dance" that Sota had taught him. Everyone heard Kagome laughing and came to investigate. Soon everyone was laughing, including Shippou.  
  
All to soon it was time to leave. They were all disappointed, but promised to visit if they could. Rei pulled Kagome aside to have a mother daughter talk with her.  
  
"Kagome, I wanted to let you know that Yuma is going to be living with us now. If you need anything from either one of us just let us know. We love you. Also try and sneak Sango back here if you can. There is so much that she didn't get to see."  
  
Kagome giggled at that, and nodded.  
  
"I will momma. In fact when it is time for our training sessions it would be more peaceful if we were to do them here. I will have to think of a plan to do just that. Thank you momma. I will probably see you in a week. I love you all too."  
  
After she said that Kagome went to the well house. She looked around and saw Miroku and Inuyasha were already gone. So it was up to her to get Sango and Shippou back. No problem. 


	9. Girls' Day Out

Girls' Day Out  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to keep repeating it???? Kami if I owned Inu & Co I wouldn't be writting a FANFIC....DUH!!!  
  
Kagome was getting ready to go back through the well with Sango and Shippou when she had an idea, afterall it was only mid-morning. She grinned and looked at Sango.  
  
"Sango, are you in a hurry to go back?"  
  
"No. What are you thinking Kags?"  
  
"How would you like to spend the day here in my time and I can show you some of the things that I have told you about. Plus we can go SHOPPING!!!!"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me Kags. Won't the guys get worried and come looking for us?"  
  
"I can seal the well for a few hours so Inuyasha can't get through."  
  
Kagome started laughing while she was putting the seal on the well. She couldn't help it, she was thinking about her best friend's reaction when he realized that the girls and Shippou weren't right behind them and he couldn't get back through to get them.  
  
"Kags what is so funny?"  
  
"I was just thinking about Inuyasha's reaction when he realizes that we aren't right behind them, and that he can't get back through to come get us."  
  
Shippou and Sango joined Kagome in her laughter. They could all picture a very angry hanyou when they go back later that night. They were all still laughing when they got back to the house. Everyone gave them a funny look, but started laughing also when Kagome explained why they were laughing in the first place.  
  
"Shippou, would you like to spend the day with us?" asked Rei.  
  
"Oh, can I momma?"  
  
"Of course Shippou. I think it would do you good to spend time with your new family," said Kagome, then she leaned over and whispered in her mom's ear  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"Come on Sango. Let's go find you something to wear till we can get you some new clothes."  
  
Sango gave Kagome a puzzled look. When they got to Kagome's room she explained to Sango what her mom had said. The two girls quickly came up with a plan on how they would come back here once a week to train and visit with their family. While they were planning they were also tearing apart Kagome's closet for something to wear to the mall. Kagome decided on a midnight blue tank top with the word "Princess" written across it in white, and of course the dot on the i was a pink teardrop, and a pair of skin tight black capris. Sango decided to go with an outfit similar to Kagome's. The difference in the outfits was this: Sango chose a black tank top that said "Slayer" across it and her capris were midnight blue. Both girls put on a little bit of make-up choosing to go for the more natural look, which included leaving their hair down. If you were looking at them from a short distance you would have thought they were twins. The girls walked downstairs after they were finished to show everyone.  
  
"Momma, Aunt Sango, you look beuatiful! If Miroku could see you now he would regret asking all those other women to bare his child!" exclaimed Shippou. Sango blushed at that comment.  
  
"You girls look gorgeous. I bet those would be comfortable clothes to train in also, why don't you each pick up a few more outfits like that while you are out?"  
  
"Thank you momma, but I don't have much money since I have been gone so much."  
  
"Here Kagome. Use my credit card. Just remember young lady, be careful. There are still demons around here and they will remember who you are."  
  
"Thank you again momma. Don't worry we will be fine. I haven't had any problems before, but we will be careful mom, we promise."  
  
"Ok girls. Have fun. I don't want to lose both of my daughters because of them being careless."  
  
Both girls stood there shocked for a minute before heading out the door.  
  
"Wow Kags, did your mom really just say both of her daughters?"  
  
"Yea, San, she did. I told you that all of you were part of the family didn't I?"  
  
Sango didn't answer, she just kept walking. They got to the bus stop and waited for the bus. They didn't have to wait long though. The bus ride didn't take long and soon they were standing in front of the mall.  
  
"So this is what you call a "mall"?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yep. Hundreds of stores in one place. Come on, lets go get some new training clothes!"  
  
Kagome took Sango to all kinds of different stores. They also came across a tatoo parlor. They were standing there looking at all of the differnt tatoos when Sango noticed one in particular. It was one identical to the Northern Lands emblem.  
  
"Kags, look at this." Sango pointed out the strange tatoo to Kagome. Kagome's sapphire blue eyes brightened, she had another idea.  
  
"San, would you like a tatoo? I mean Mom has already adopted you so you have every right to wear my family crest on your body."  
  
"Kags, I would love it, but the question is where would WE have it put?"  
  
"WE will have it put on our right shoulder blade. It will be the first step in our sisterhood."  
  
"Ok, sounds good to me."  
  
The girls then went into the tatoo parlor and told them what they wanted. They decided that Sango would be the one to get it first. So Sango went over to the table and laid down. The guy grabbed his equipment and started. It took him 15 minutes to get all the detail and color into each part of the tatoo, She also had "Exterminator" written in kanji underneath of the emblem. Kagome did the same thing as Sango did except she had "Protector" written in kaji underneath of her emblem. Another 15 minutes and they were done. They paid for their new tatoos and left. Once they got outside the door of the parlor both girls stomachs started making noises. They looked at each other and started laughing. Kagome took Sango by the hand and ran off towards the food court. They chose which place they would eat at, went ordered and got their food and then went to sit down. Once they finished eating they decided to sit and relax for a bit.  
  
"Kags, don't you find it strange that the tatoo place had that particular emblem? I mean I didn't see any of the other Lands symbols there. Plus the fact that the guy looked strangely familiar."  
  
"I agree, San. He did say that it was a new tatoo. He just posted it up there just before we got there. That guy was definitely a demon, but something about him was very familiar. I just wish I could figure out why."  
  
Kagome had just finished her sentance when they felt three very familiar demon presences coming their way. They looked over and there walking their way were........Koga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru!!!!! Both girls sat there in total shock. Nothing could prepare them for what happened next though. Sesshomaru walked over and kissed Kagome!  
  
"Hey bro get a room will ya!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru what do you think you are doin kissing my woman??" asked Koga, he wasn't really serious and the girls could tell it.  
  
"Wh-what the hell is going on here????" asked a very confused Sango, as Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and put his arm around her.  
  
"Well we can't tell you. I'm sorry you guys. If we tell you then it will change the past, and we can't do that. Just know this: We love you Kags and we will protect you with our life if necessary. You will understand in about 6 months if I remember right," said Inuyasha as he and Koga walked away.  
  
"You must not tell anyone that you saw us today. It will lead to questions that you cannot answer, my love. Now you must return to the past very soon or Sango you will not have a monk to mate with if that is who you choose," said Sesshomaru. He gave Kagome another kiss and walked off to find his brother and the wolf.  
  
The girls quickly got up and left the mall. They were both quiet the whole way back to Kagome's house. When they got there Kagome looked at Sango and said:  
  
"Our secret ok? You heard Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. We can't say anything or else we will change the past and I have a feeling it would not be for the best. Let's go get Shippou and get going before Inuyasha kills Miroku."  
  
Sango nodded and they went and got Shippou. They then went to the well and Kagome unsealed it. Then they jumped in and returned to the Feudal Era. 


	10. Training and A Suprise Visitor

Training and A Suprise Visitor  
  
Disclaimer: Duh.....the usual thing...Nope.....still don't own anything cept the characters that you don't recognize....  
  
When the girls and Shippou returned to the Feudal Era they Knew instantly without even looking up that they had a VERY pissed of hanyou and monk looking down at them. They just looked at each other and shrugged. Kagome then tossed her backpack up and knocked both of the guys down. Shippou jumped out of the well and took off towards Kaede's hut. He liked it when his mom and Inuyasha fought, but this was one that even he didn't want to see. The guys had just gotten up from the ground as the girls exited the well. They both had the same thoughts running through their minds:  
  
'Damn they look good!'  
  
"Where the FUCK were you two???? How the fucking hell can we protect you if we don't know where you are or can't get to you!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you see its like this," said a very calm Kagome. "We decided that we needed a break from you guys for a day. A girls day out. So we took the perfect opportunity that you left us with and went shopping!!!!"  
  
"Yes and it was very relaxing. It was nice to see all the things that Kags has told us about. I enjoyed it very much," added Sango deciding to come to her sister's aid.  
  
Kagome and Sango decided to leave the boys to their thoughts and turned their backs to them and started to walk away, but were stopped by Miroku's suprised voice.  
  
"What is on your shoulders???"  
  
The girls just looked at each other and smiled, trying to decide which one should answer. Inuyasha got tired of the silence and spoke up.  
  
"Kags do you know what that means??? It is the symbol of the Northern Lands, you do realize this right???? If anyone from any of the Lands sees that it could mean your death and Sango's," he yelled.  
"Inuyasha calm down. I know exactly what it means, and no it won't mean death for either on of us. It will just mean more protection. I am sorry but that is all I can tell you at the moment. Just trust me Inuyasha. Nevermind I know you trust me and don't want anything to happen to me."  
  
Before anyone could say another word Kagome growled in frustration. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at their sister in shock.  
  
"What is it Kagome??" asked Miroku after a minute.  
  
"KOUGA!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. While a sand tornado came straight at Kagome. Sure enough there stood Koga. Kagome looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Kouga. What can I do for you?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha started to growl but got one of those looks from Kagome that said "you promised" and he immediately quit.  
  
"Kagome, how have you been? You look beautiful. Are you ready to leave dog-turd yet and become my mate?"  
  
Kagome looked at Koga and gave him a sad smile. Kouga didn't like that smile at all because he knew what was coming next.  
  
"Kouga, listen to me. I don't like you like that. You are another one of my best friends and I love you as a brother not as a mate. I know this hurts you and I am sorry, but it would just never work for us Kouga. There are so many things that you don't know about me. I am not who you think I am. I know someone who is worthy of your love though Koga and I think you do too."  
  
Kagome gave Kouga a hug, which he gladly returned when he noticed the emblem on her back. He pulled back and gave her a confused look then realization dawned on him. He leaned down and whispered in her ear:  
  
"Welcome back Lady Kagome!"  
  
Kagome pulled back and gasped. She looked at Kouga with confusion on her face. Then she looked at the others and said:  
  
"Go on without me. I need to talk to Koga, alone."  
  
When Inuyasha looked like he was about to protest she gave him that look. Yanno the one that says "don't make me say it!" After they had all gone on and they knew that Inuyasha was out of hearing they started talking.  
  
"Kouga how did you know who I was?"  
  
"Kagome, I was confused at first when I saw the symbol of the North on your back, but then I realized why it was there. No one else would ever dare put something like that on their back or anywhere else that could be visible unless they wanted to die. The only thing I don't understand is why...." he was stopped when Kagome put her hand over his mouth.  
  
"Kouga don't say anything more. We are being watched. It is dangerous for you to say more. No he does not know....and he will not know until I am ready to let him know. Sango also bares the same mark as I do. This marks her as my sister. Anyone who tries to harm either one of my sisters and they will deal with me. Do NOT tell her either Kouga. When the time is right I will tell them both. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome. I understand." Kouga then noticed the sword at Kagome's hip.  
  
"Kagome, is that...."  
  
"Yes Kouga it is. Now if you will excuse me I have to go. We have training to do. You are more than welcome to join us and help me learn my new skills if you would like," offered Kagome.  
  
"No thank you Kagome. Actually I have to go to the South and check on how things are going there. Good-bye for now Kagome. I will come check on you later and find out how your training is coming along."  
  
Before Kagome could say good-bye to Kouga he was gone. Kagome turned her back on the demon she knew was watching from the edge of the forest and walked back to Kaede's hut. Once she got there she was suprised to see it was almost empty. The only ones there were Sango and Inuyasha. Both of them looked at her with questions in their eyes.  
  
"Are we ready to start training? I am anxious to get started, the sooner we do the sooner we can find Naraku and finish the jewel. As for the questions I known you are both dying to ask, Kouga and I talked about some things. He finally accepts that I am not his woman and that we are just friends."  
  
Sango and Inuyasha nodded. All three of them walked back to the clearing by the well. They were going to train for 2 hours. Sango and Kagome for the first hour then Inuyasha and Kagome for the second hour. They went over katas and stances and everything. They even went into a small mock battle. By the time the second hour was up they were all sweating and Sango suggested a bath. Of course Kagome agreed, so they went back to the hut and got clean clothes and Kagome's bathing supplies, then walked to the hot springs after making Inuyasha promise to keep Miroku away. Sango decided to wait until they got there to ask Kagome any questions. The girls quickly got out of their dirty clothes and put on the bathing suits that they had bought that day. Kagome's was a blue and black bikini (blue top, black bottoms), while Sango's was the same as Kagome's except opposite. Kagome made sure to put her sword within reach since she knew that they had been followed. They got into the water and sighed. Both leaning back against a rock.  
  
"Kags, what did you and Kouga really talk about?" asked Sango who couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"We couldn't really talk due to the fact we were being watched just as you and I are. All I can tell you at the moment is that Kouga knows who I am and he has promised me that he would not tell. He would die to protect me if he has to, but know this: anyone who threatens my friends or family will deal with me and they will not survive the outcome. So do NOT bother trying to threaten my brother to get my secret out of him Sesshomaru."  
  
After Kagome said his name Sesshomaru stepped out from behind the trees. He glared at her for even daring to threaten him.  
  
'How dare that NINGEN threaten this Sesshomaru! Who does she think she is?' he thought.  
  
"Kags, how did you know he was there?" asked Sango.  
  
"I could feel him following me after I left Kouga and then he followed us here hoping to gain more information no doubt. I am sorry Sesshomaru but it is not time for you to know. Yes Sango called me Kags. Does that name sound familiar to you? If not it should. Think about it and it will come to you, but do not reveal it no matter what or there will be danger to HER."  
  
Kagome caught him looking down at her sword and thought to herself: 'So he does remember. He is probably confused as to why I look human instead of how I am supposed to look.'  
  
"Ningen!" he spat. "Where did you get this sword?"  
  
"It was a gift from my mother and father for my 16th birthday, which is today in case you didn't already know. If you want anymore answers I suggest you go visit the Northern Lord."  
  
Kagome and Sango decided then to leave Sesshomaru to his thoughts and memories.  
  
"Kags," whispered Sango when they were out of his hearing range, "was he the boy from your dreams that you told me about?"  
  
"I think so Sango, but I am not sure. Every dream I have had his name is not clear. I don't think it will be until after we defeat Naraku."  
  
The girls arrived at the hut then and went inside. Inuyasha was the only one awake, so the girls sat and talked with him about a training schedule. Sango and Kagome would train every nite for 2 hours in the clearing and Inuyasha would join them every other nite. After that was decided Sango remembered that she didn't give Kagome her decision. Kagome looked at Sango and motioned for her to come sit on the steps with her. They went out and sat on the steps.  
  
"San, I know something is bothering you what is it?"  
  
"Kags, I just remembered I never gave you an answer to your question earlier today, but my answer is yes. I would be honored to become your true sister, and after the battle with Naraku is over I would like to become your full sister."  
  
Kagome nodded. She told Inuyasha that they were going for a walk to do some "girl talk," which of course they knew would keep him from following them. They walked to the God Tree. When they got there they sat indian style across from each other. Kagome went through the steps with Sango. Sango since she didn't have claws would have to use the dagger she always carried with her to trace the teardrop already on Kagome's wrist, as for Kagome she concentrated really hard and her claws reappeared. She knew she could break the whole concealing spell if she wanted to and not lose an ounce of energy, but she decided it was best to leave it up for now. The time was not right. Sango and Kagome completed the first part of the ritual and went on to the next. Kagome explained that Sango would be bound to her and Ayame due to Ayame's blood in Kagome's veins. She also explained when the time was right she would bind herself to Ayame just like she is to Kagome right now. The girls repeated the incantation and both were surrounded by the bluish pink light. When it disappeared Sango could feel the miko energy flowing through her body.  
  
"Now I have to train you while you train me Sango!"  
  
Both girls laughed. They hugged each other and went back to the hut. Kagome knew that when she went to sleep this night that it would begin her training of new abilities. 


	11. Ability Number 1: Seeing Through Spells

Disclaime: Damn.....Damn.....Damn...Damn.....Still wishing...  
  
Ability Number 1: Seeing Through Spells  
  
Kagome laid down in her sleeping bag and fell asleep instantly. She was exhausted due to training.  
  
---------------------------------Kagome's Dream----------------------------------------------------  
  
Once again Kagome was in the Northern Lands castle garden. She looked around and found that she was not alone. Standing there on the other side of the garden was a young woman with raven hair, like Kagome's, that hung down to her knees. The woman was looking at her with violet eyes.  
  
"Hello Kagome," the strange woman said.  
  
This shocked Kagome because she was sure she had never seen this woman before in her life.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I am Midoriko. I know your name because I am the one that gave you that name. It suits you. I have been watching you grow into a very beautiful young lady and a very powerful miko as well. You have done well in the last year, but now it is time to continue your training. It is time for you to start learning new abilities now that you have perfected your other ones. Are you ready to begin your training?"  
  
"Yes I am. What shall I learn tonight Midoriko?"  
  
"Tonight, my child, you shall learn how to see through concealing and other such spells, as well as how to break those spells."  
  
"Ok. I think I have kind of figured out how to break the concealing spell, at least on myself."  
  
"Yes you have, but you also have learned that it is not time for your spell to be broken. You are much more powerful than Fate and Destiny figured you would be. That is a good thing. They did not anticipate your temper or your fierce protectiveness for your friends and family. In short they underestimated you. Now Kagome you must concentrate. I am going to bring in someone that has a concealing spell on them and I want you to break it."  
  
Kagome nodded. She sat down indian style and began to meditate and concentrate on her powers. She soon felt the presence of a demon, she could also feel the spell that was on the demon hiding their aura. Kagome heard Midoriko in her mind giving her instructions on how to break the concealing spell that was covering the demon.  
  
"Can you feel the aura?"  
  
"Yes. It is a demon aura. I can also feel the spell surrounding the demon."  
  
"Good. Now what you need to do is concentrate on weakening the spell."  
  
Midoriko and Kagome are conversing in Kagome's head while she is meditating. Midoriko is standing there watching the spell weaken.  
  
"Wonderful job Kagome. The spell is very weak, now the next thing you must do is imagine the spell gone. Concentrate on breaking the weakened spell. Excellent! Now I will bring in another demon this one will be more powerful so the spell will not easily be broken."  
  
Kagome could definitly feel the power that this demon's aura gave off. She could also tell by the aura that this demon was not used to his spells being broken. She could tell all kinds of things just by reading his aura.  
  
"Kagome, what can you tell me about this demon?" asked Midoriko.  
  
"I can tell he is a very powerful demon who is used to getting his own way. He is used to people fearing him, listening to his every command, I also sense saddness in it. He has had a lot of loss in his life, yet he has overcome it to be the powerful demon he is now. He hides himself behind a mask, never letting his true identity show, like he is afraid that if he does it will weaken the power he has now instead of strengthen it."  
  
"Very good. Since you read all of that from his aura you broke one of his spells. Now concentrate on breaking the concealing spell."  
  
Kagome did as she was instructed. After a few minutes she had broken that concealing spell also. She did not expect the result that she got when she did. She could feel the anger radiating from the demon. That anger was directed at her for breaking his spell. What she did next was out of pure instinct. She was still meditating and concentrating her powers, but she also was getting very irritated by this demon. She held up her right hand her palm facing where she could feel the demons aura coming from and said:  
  
"Demon be gone from my training session!"  
  
As she said that a bright blue light shot out of her palm towards the demon. He tried to dodge it but the light moved faster than even he could. The blue light engulfed him and then he was gone. Kagome opened her eyes,looked at Midoriko and smiled.  
  
"Well it appears that I don't have to teach you how to banish demons or transport them. Looks like you already know that, especially when you can banish one of the most powerful demons alive as you just did."  
  
"Who was that last demon? His aura felt so familiar. I just can't place where I know it from."  
  
"Why my dear Kagome, that was Lord Sesshomaru that you just banished from your "training session" as you put it."  
  
Kagome sat there with a look of pure horror on her face. Midoriko laughed.  
  
"What spell did I break before the concealing spell?"  
  
"You broke the spell around his heart Kagome. You see no one has ever been able to see, feel or sense everything that you did in his aura. All anyone else can ever sense is his power. That is why all fear him. You and your friends are the only ones that have ever stood up to Lord Sesshomaru and lived to tell about it. As far as he knows you are just a ningen. To him that is the ultimate disgrace for any demon, is to have one ningen that does not fear him, but in your case it started with you. Then came your monk and exterminator friends who have also stood up to him. You interfered with what he thinks of as his birthright. You were able to pull the Tetsusaiga out when neither he nor Inuyasha could. There was a purpose for that. Inutashio knew what he was doing when he had those swords forged. It has always been Inuyasha's destiny to protect you. I can tell you no more on that subject. If you wish to know more talk to Lady Yuma. She is the only one that knows the truth that is alive to tell it. Now our training session is over for it is almost dawn and almost time for you to awaken. I will return tommorrow nite for another session with another ability for you to learn. So good-bye for now Lady Kagome."  
  
With that Midoriko left and Kagome started to awaken.  
  
-----------------------------------------End Dream--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	12. Ability Number 2: Dream Traveling

Disclaimer: No..........NO............NOOOOOOOOOOOO. I DO NOT OWN INU & CO SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!! Sorry bout that pplz damn lawyers.  
  
I am gonna have lots of fun with this chappy peeps. Hope ya enjoy it. Just a lil hint of what will happen in this one: The title says it all, and Kagome is curious as to what her family dreams about.......lol.  
  
Ability Number 2: Dream Traveling  
  
Kagome woke up and saw that it was indeed dawn as Midoriko said. She streched and looked around. She saw that she wasn't the only one awake, Sango looked over at Kagome and smiled. They both had an evil idea. Sango and Kagome quickly put away their things from the night before and very silently walked out of the hut. Once they got far enough away they put their swords on their sides and ran for the well. The girls made it to the well and stopped. Sango looked at Kagome with a question in her eyes, but Kagome shook her head. Sango nodded and jumped into the well followed by Kagome. Once they got there Sango knew it was safe to talk.  
  
"Kags, why did you stop just before we jumped into the well?"  
  
"I knew Sesshomaru was there again. I also stopped to make sure that Inuyasha wasn't following us. Oh well neither of them can get through the well right now since I sealed it."  
  
Sango laughed as she followed Kagome out of the well house to house. She stopped laughing though when she saw Sesshomaru (future version) standing there. Sango glared at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well if I remember correctly I just watched you two jump down the well in the past and wondered where the hell you went. Later I found out where you always go when you disappear into that well. The reason I am here is to help you both train."  
  
"What do you mean your here to help us train? Sango is quite good already, that is why she is here to help me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sango and Kagome both gave a "FEH!" and walked into the house. When they got in there they saw everyone sitting at the table ready for breakfast, they also noticed there were 2 extra places set.  
  
"Apparently Lady Rei, you were expecting us?" asked Sango.  
  
"Sango my dear, you are a part of the family now, call me mom please. And yes I was expecting you."  
  
"Ok Mom."  
  
"Now girls eat your breakfast and then out to the garden you go to train."  
  
"Yes mom," answered both girls at the same time.  
  
The girls quickly ate their breakfast and went out to the God Tree to train. Sesshomaru was waiting for them there. The girls decided to ignore him for the time being and started their practice. They went through the usual routine that they had set up the night before. The girls went through this for two hours and decided it was time for a break and to start Sango's training. By this time they had completely forgotten Sesshomaru was there, so he was standing back watching them. He noticed how Kagome had improved overnight. He remembered sitting in the God Tree last nite in the past watching them. It seemed that all the training her father made him give her when they were children, before she disappeared, was still in her memory. After a couple more hours of training they decided to stop. They went inside for lunch, after lunch Kagome decided to take a nap. Sango wasn't tired and wanted to learn about the vid-eo games that Sota kept talking about. So Sango went to Sota's room and Kagome went to her own. Kagome decided before she took her nap that she wanted to shower. Kagome went and took her shower and put on clean clothes. This time she wore a pair of black biker shorts and blue tank top. She soon fell asleep on her bed.  
  
--------------------Kagome's Dream/Next Lesson--------------------  
  
Kagome wondered why she kept ending up in this garden everytime she went to sleep. There again was Midoriko, so Kagome decided to ask her question.  
  
"Midoriko, why do I always end up here when I sleep? Ever since I recieved the sword from dad this is where I end up."  
  
"Kagome, the reason is simple. This is where all of your memories are. This is your sacred place. Everyone has a place where their soul feels at peace, and this is your place. As a child this is where you would spend all of your free time at. That is why you always come here when you dream. After your battle with Naraku all of your memories will return. Now it is time for you to learn how to travel into dreams. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I am," answered Kagome.  
  
"First we start as usual by meditating. Next, we visualize whose dream you want to enter. I suggest it be someone you know."  
  
"I know, I will go see Inuyasha! Oh wait its the middle of the day he won't be sleeping, most likely he will be ranting and raving because he can't find me and Sango."  
  
"Then cast a sleep spell on him. I know that you know how to do that. Just follow your instincts."  
  
Kagome concentrated on her best friend and started chanting. Soon she could feel Inuyasha and could tell that he was now asleep. She searched for his aura and found him by the well. She went deep into his mind and very soon found herself in his dream. She kept her presence hidden so he wouldn't feel her there.  
  
--------------------------Inuyasha's Dream----------------------  
  
Inuyasha was sitting by the fire alone in front of a huge bowl of ramen. He didn't notice Kikyo walk up behind him, until he saw her reflection on the bowl. He turned around to glare at the love of his life.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo? Can't you see I am a little bit busy right now?"  
  
"Inuyasha, is that anyway to treat your mate? I just wanted to see what you were doing and to tell you that I still love you, and I want you to come with me so that we can live happily together in hell and you can have all the ramen you wish for."  
  
Inuyasha stood up with his ramen in hand and walked towards Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo you know I can't go with you yet. I have to finish the jewel first and beat Naraku. Please try to understand."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't watching where he was going, when he was about two feet away from Kikyo he tripped over a branch. As he was falling the bowl of ramen slipped out of his hands and landed on Kikyo. Needless to say she was NOT happy with this.  
  
"Inuyasha, you did that on purpose!" she yelled.  
  
Inuyasha starts crying because that was all of the ramen he had left and now it was all wasted.  
  
"Oh no my love, I am soooooooooo sooooooooo sorry that I dropped you. My precious ramen!"  
  
Kikyo just stands there stunned for a few minutes. She turns around and stomps off into the forest still very pissed. If she would have stayed she would have laughed her ass of at what Inuyasha did next. He started crying harder, curled up into a ball and started to suck his thumb.  
  
-----------------------------End Inuyasha's Dream-----------------------  
  
Kagome had to leave his dream before she started laughing so hard that he would know she was there.  
  
'He looked just like Shippou when he did that' she thought.  
  
'Let's see who is next? Ah ha! I know, Miroku!' Kagome got an evil smirk on her face at that thought, one that rivals that of even Lord Sesshomaru. She once again concentrated on her lecherous friend and chanted the words that would put him to sleep.  
  
----------------------------Miroku's Dream-------------------------------------  
  
Miroku is sitting in a room surrounded by beautiful women. They are all hand feeding him grapes and refilling his glass of sake. He asks all of them if they would bare his children. Of course they all say yes and start fighting over which one should be the first. He starts to grope each one in turn when suddenly they all start backing up with frightened looks on their faces. He turns around to see what has scared them all so bad and sees a very pissed off Sango. He tries to explain that its not what it looks like, yea as if she would believe that, but before he can get two words out of his mouth he gets hit over the head with a very large boomerang. Miroku falls to the floor unconcious.  
  
"Miroku why can't you see that I am the one that loves you? I am the one that should do the honor of baring all of your children!" yelled Sango.  
  
She then dropped to the floor beside him, kissed him and then did what he usually does to her. SHE groped HIM! At that point his eyes shot wide open in shock and he starts sputtering.  
  
------------------------------------End Miroku's Dream----------------------  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She started laughing her ass off. Midoriko gave her a funny look and Kagome explained both of her friends' dreams to Midoriko. Both women were laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes. After a few minutes they calmed down.  
  
"Ok Kagome, now that you have mastered the easy dreams I think it is time for a more challenging person," said Midoriko with a smile on her face. She had a VERY evil idea.  
  
"Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!! Are you crazy?? He would never let me into his dreams. He would feel me there even if I hid myself. Wait a minute, I have an idea."  
  
Kagome concentrated again and soon she was inside the demon Lords head. She quickly masked her presence, scent and aura from him.  
  
'I am getting much better at this, as well as much stronger,' she thought to herself.  
  
She soon found herself in his dream, but what she saw suprised her.  
  
--------------------------Sess's Dream----------------------------------------------------  
  
There in the garden stood a child version of Sesshomaru. He was talking to the same child that Kagome had seen in her dream, the one her mother had said was her.  
  
"Kags, I have a special present for you for your birthday today," said a very velvety voice.  
  
"Fluffy, why don't you wait until later to give it to me like everyone else?"  
  
"How many times have I asked you not to call me that, Kags?"  
  
"I don't care how many times you have or will ask me. I am the only one that calls you that and you don't care. You know it's just a nickname I have for you cuz your my best friend. Now will you please answer my question?"  
  
'Wow this is the same dream that I had,' she thought, 'Does this mean that he was the boy in my dream or memories as mom put it?? How could he be? Here was was a loving, caring, kind demon, now he is cold and emotionless.'  
  
Kagome decided she saw enough and left his dream without him even knowing she was there.  
  
--------------------End Sess's Dream------------------------------------------  
  
'I need answers but the time is not yet right to get them. First defeat Naraku then get questions answered!!!'  
  
When Kagome opened her eyes Midoriko was gone and she was back in her room. She had decided not to tell anyone about this particular ability. It was more fun to keep this one a secret. Then she could torment and tease her friends and they would not know how she got her information. Life was getting more fun for our little miko. 


	13. Sesshomaru Learns the Truth

Disclaimer: Damn lawyers, they don't know how to leave pplz alone.........So to make them go away once again......NO I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!  
  
A/N K all I no that I haven't put our fave demon lord in this fic much but I had to get all the other things out of the way first so I am gonna make most of this chappie about him........I hope that makes everyone happy.......  
  
Sesshomaru Learns the Truth  
  
Sesshomaru had just watched the two women go into the well when he felt the surge of magic. He wondered what it was about that girl, Kagome, that seemed so familar to him. She is the first human to stand against him and it intriged him to no end. He was bound and determined to find out what secrets she was hiding. He knew she was a miko but that was not all she was.  
  
'What is she hiding? Why do I care what it is?' he thought to himself.  
  
'You care because SHE reminds you of HER'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'Duh, I am your inner self'  
  
'Go away! I do not wish to be reminded of HER!'  
  
He continued to battle with himself as he walked toward the well. When he got there he looked inside and no one was there. He wondered where they went when he remembered her words to him the night before.  
  
---------------Flashback--------------------  
  
"I could feel him following me after I left Kouga and then he followed us here hoping to gain more information no doubt. I am sorry Sesshomaru but it is not time for you to know. Yes, Sango called me Kags. Does that name sound familiar to you? If not it should. Think about it and it will come to you, but do not reveal it no matter what or there will be danger to her."  
  
"Ningen," he spat, "Where did you get this sword?"  
  
"It was a gift from my mother and father for my 16th birthday, which is today in case you didn't already know. If you want anymore answers I suggest you go visit the Northern Lord."  
  
------------------End Flashback---------------  
  
'Maybe I should go pay father's dear friend a visit.'  
  
With that decided he summoned his youki and flew to the Northern castle. What would normally take half the day only took Sesshomaru a couple of hours. When the guards of the Northern castle saw the taiyoukai they went to inform their Lord that Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was coming to pay an unannounced visit. By the time that Sesshomaru landed Lord Yukka was waiting at the front doors for him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru what a pleasant suprise." said a older demon. This demon was an Inu-Youkai like Sesshomaru yet there were many differences. The other Lord had long black hair with midnight blue streaks in it, his claws were black with a white stripe down the center of each claw, the stripes on his cheeks and wrists were black and on the center of his forehead was a midnight blue six point star, in the center of the star was a white diamond and in the center of the diamond was a pink teardrop. This was the Northern Lord, Lord Yukka.  
  
"Lord Yukka, I get the feeling that you were expecting this visit?"  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru, I have been. I have been wondering when you would let your pride go long enough for you pay me a visit and seek the answers that obviously the girl will not give you. I can only give you a few answers though I am afraid. If too much is revealed then there will be much danger for my daughter."  
  
Sesshomaru was shocked, even though he didn't show it, Lord Yukka could tell. He had known Sesshomaru since the day he was born and looked at him like a son. He chuckled at the stoic young demon lord in front of him.  
  
"Come let us go talk in the garden."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded as they walked the short path to the garden that he used to love so much. Lord Yukka kept glancing at Sesshomaru out of the corner of his eye. He worried about the young lord. All of the lesser lords were pressuring him to take a mate, but Lord Yukka and Lord Kouga knew the reason he had not. He was waiting for Kagome to return. Lord Kouga paid him a visit after he had talked to Kagome. He knew that the only one who could know that she had returned was her father, so he had paid him a visit and told him the joyous news. Now all they had to do was wait until Naraku was defeated and he would truly have his daughter back. Of course if Kagome knew that Kouga had been there SHE would kill him, weather she considered him a brother or not. They arrived at the garden and both of them were taken out of their thoughts as they crossed the barrier that surrounded the garden.  
  
"I don't remember a barrier here before," said Lord Yukka more to himself than to Sesshomaru. "She must be using this as training grounds for her new abilities. I understand why since this was always her favorite place to sit and meditate," he continued.  
  
"So the rumors are true then. Lady Kagome has returned, but why has she not revealed herself yet?" asked Sesshomaru. He knew as long as there was the barrier they could talk freely and not worry about being overheard by spies.  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru. The rumors are true, but unfortunately she cannot reveal herself yet. I miss her as much as you do but the time is not right for her to do so."  
  
"I am beginning to hate that phrase more than I hate my half-breed half-brother!"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"I have heard that more in the past two days than I have ever heard it. The first one to tell me that was a ningen miko that travels with the half-breed. Now you say the same thing."  
  
"Tell me does the miko happen to disappear into the Bone Eaters Well?"  
  
"Yes. How do you know that?"  
  
"I cannot tell you how I know that, but I can tell you to go and find out for yourself. The well is a portal that will take you 500 years into the future. You will find all of the answers you seek there. The portal only let's those through that have a connection with the young miko. I assure you my young friend that the well will let you pass through as well. Do not ask how I know this because again I cannot tell you."  
  
"I will go tonight then after the miko and exterminator have returned."  
  
"Very well. I am certain then that I will see you again when you return."  
  
They said their good-byes and Sesshomaru returned to his hiding spot by the well. After Sesshomaru left Lord Yukka sat down on the edge of the fountain deep in concentration. He was attempting to contact his mate, Lady Rei. (When two demons mate they form a telekinetic bond between the two of them. This next conversation takes place in Lord Yukka's mind.)  
  
'Rei, my love, can you hear me?'  
  
'Yes, Yukka. What is wrong? You never contact me like this unless you have information that I need to know right away.'  
  
'I just had a visit from Sesshomaru. He was asking about Kagome.'  
  
'We knew this day would come, especially after she recieved the sword. Did you tell him to come and talk to me?'  
  
'Yes, my love, I did, just as we had planned. Tell me how is our daughter? Sesshomaru let it slip that the exterminator went with Kagome. That tells me that we now have another daughter.'  
  
'Yes we do. Sango is a lovely girl. I can't wait for you to meet her. Kagome is progressing better and faster with her swordsmanship than anyone thought possible. It seems that what Sesshomaru taught her when they were children has stuck with her all these years. Well my mate I must go now our son is due home anytime. I love you and I will see you soon, also Yuma says hello.'  
  
'Wonderful, tell her hello and prepare her for her son's visit. I love you as well my mate and I have a feeling I will see you sooner than what we think. The final battle draws nearer with each day that passes'  
  
Lord Yukka cut off the connection, he felt his daughter's presence and looked around but did not see her.  
  
"Kagome, my daughter, I know you are here. The time for the final battle is soon upon us. You have maybe another week and your skills will be beyond those of any miko before you. When your training is complete then you must find Naraku and rid this world of his evil. At that time your memories will fully return. Until then I love you my daughter and I count the days until I see you again."  
  
-------------------------------------------Back to Sesshomaru-------------------------  
  
He was waiting for the time when the miko and exterminator returned. He didn't have to wait long. After only a few short moments he felt the surge of magic and then seen them both exit the well. He waited until he heard his half-brother yelling at them before he went to the well not noticed. He figured that he would just do as they did and jumped into the well. He was surrounded by bluish pink light and then as quick as it came it was gone. He looked up expecting to see the darkening sky above him and was slightly suprised to see to see a roof instead. He jumped out of the well and was about to go up the few steps to the door that went to the outside, at least he hoped, when it opened. There stood a human woman that looked like an older version of Kagome.  
  
"S-S-Sesshomaru is that you?" the strange woman asked.  
  
"Ningen how do you know who I am?"  
  
"Sesshomaru, take a good look at me and tell me how I know who you are."  
  
He looked closer and saw a concealing spell. He concentrated on seeing through the spell. What he saw suprised him. Standing there instead of the ningen that he first saw was a female demoness. She had long raven hair with midnight blue streaks intwined with the black, on her cheeks and wrists were two black stripes, her claws were black with pink and white stripes down the center of each, on her forehead was a midnight blue six point star, in the center of the star was a white diamond and in the center of the diamond was a pink teardrop. Sesshomaru immediately recognized her. This was Lady Rei, Lady of the Northern Lands.  
  
"Lady Rei! This is where you have been hiding."  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru it is. It was necessary in order to keep my daughter safe. Follow me and we will talk in the house. I must warn you, when you walk out this door you will be hit with a very strong smell of humans. I suggest you cover your nose."  
  
Sesshomaru did as she suggested and walked out the door. He followed Lady Rei into the house. When they got into the house Rei led them to the kitchen, there at the kitchen sat Yuma.  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru," she said.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes, my son. I am sorry to have stayed away so long but it was just too dangerous."  
  
"We know you have many questions Sesshomaru, so please sit down and we will explain the best we can," said Rei.  
  
He did as she asked. When he was seated Yuma took over.  
  
"When we returned home after Kagome's birthday celebration that night your father was called away. When he returned he asked me to follow him, that he needed to discuss something with me. That conversation changed my life as I knew it. He told me that he had been unfaithful to me, I admit that I had a gut feeling that was the case but there was no evidence to prove it. To hear it was a complete shock, and then I asked who, which was an even bigger shock. When he told me it was a human I was outraged. I contacted Rei through the mental connection that we share as blood sisters, I explained the situation to her and she got me to calm down. She told me to listen to what he had to say and then we will figure out what to do. So I did as she asked me to do. Your father told me about the swords he had forged, one for you and the other was made to protect humans and also the future Lady of the Western Lands. At the time Myoga, Rei and I were the only other ones that knew the truth. Your father made us swear to secrecy. The only way that the Tetsusaiga would work if it was in the hands of a hanyou. Inutashio did not expect to fall in love with the ningen hime. He was torn between two women that he loved dearly, so I made his choice for him. I told him that I would leave in order to protect my family, but I requested to see the hanyou child before I left. He took me to see the child and his mother. I asked what his name was and he told me it was Inuyasha. I walked over and asked if I could hold him, Inutashio nodded his head and the young woman handed him to me. On Inuyasha's forehead I traced our family crest, kissed where I had traced the crest and whispered to him:  
  
"Your destiny is complex young one. You shall have to overcome much, but overcome it all you shall. Strong blood runs through your veins use it well to protect the future Lady of these lands. For that Inuyasha is your destiny."  
  
After I told him that I handed him back to his mother and walked out of the room. Before I left the castle though I went into your room. You were sleeping peacefully and instead of disturbing you I leaned over and whispered in your ear:  
  
"You have chosen well my son, protect your little brother for it is his destiny to protect your future mate so that we both may see you again in the future."  
  
I then left the castle. I met Rei, Kagome & Sota at the well and came here. We knew that we would be safe here. The Tetsusaiga was meant to protect Kagome, that is why she was able to pull it out. She has a very powerful spell protecting her identity. It will not be broken until after Naraku is defeated and all of her memories return. She also must accept who and what she is. She already accepts who she is, and she is starting to accept what she is." 


	14. Kagome's Conversation With Kikyo

Disclaimer: Damn do I have to keep doing this? Everyone knows that I don't own Inu & Co.....the only ones I have any claim to are Rei, Yuma, Yukka, and any others that I decide on later.  
  
Kagome's Conversation With Kikyo  
  
Sesshomaru sat there trying to digest all of the information that he had just gained from Lady Rei and his mother. It is nice to know that his mother is still alive and doing well after 1000 years. (Just so ya know 1 human yr is 100 demon years) While he was sitting there Rei was contacted again by Yukka telling her that Kagome was on her way.  
  
Gonna switch to Kagome now.  
  
-----------------------------------Kagome in Feudal Era------------------  
  
Kagome had a fight with Inuyasha because Sango and her disappeared for the day. She knows he is just worried about her but his overprotectiveness is really making her mad. She told them she was going for a walk and stormed out of the hut, only Sango knew where she was really going. Kagome walked towards the well when she felt someone watching her. She thought it was Sesshomaru but couldn't feel his aura anywhere. She looked around her and there sitting in front of the God Tree was Kikyo.  
  
"What do you want Kikyo?" asked Kagome in a very annoyed voice.  
  
"I want to talk to you, Kagome."  
  
This suprised Kagome because Kikyo had never called her by her name before. She walked over and sat down next to the dead miko, never taking her eyes off of her.  
  
"I know that you have no reason to trust me because of how many times I have tried to kill you, but I am here to ask for your forgiveness. I know I don't deserve it, but I really do love Inuyasha. He and I are alike in so many ways. I think the reason I feel so much hate towards him is because he has something that I have wanted all of my life. He has friends that accept him and would put their lives on the line to protect him if it came down to it. I am sad to say that you have done that several times. You deserve him more than I do."  
  
"Kikyo he still loves you. You are the one who holds his heart not me. In his heart I am like a sister to him. You are the one he loves. I need to know something. Do you trust me?"  
  
"Kagome, I trust you with the life of my love. I know that you will let no harm come to him. If I was alive I would trust you with my own life as well. You are a kind, caring person. Why do you ask if I trust you? I am the one who should be asking if you trust me, but if you did not trust me a little bit we would not be talking right now."  
  
"When the time comes I want you to be there and help bring Naraku down. I know that I have surpassed you in power but I want you there in the final battle. There is no way he can know anything about any alliances that we have made. I have made sure of that, he can see nothing of what is going on with any of my friends. I have forgiven you a long time ago Kikyo. I know that it is not the real you that is making you want to take Inuyasha to hell."  
  
"How have you managed to stop Naraku from knowing what is going on? Thank you Kagome. I needed to hear that."  
  
"Easy, I sent an illusion to him through Kanna's mirror that shows us fighting as usual."  
  
Both mikos started laughing.  
  
"I have been informed that the final battle will occur in one weeks time. I want you to be ready when I summon you ok, Kikyo."  
  
"I will be ready and waiting Kagome. What do you plan to do after the jewel is complete? Are you still going to give it to Inuyasha?"  
  
"No, I know what he wants, but I have to be the one to make the wish. If he makes the wish it will be a selfish wish. If I am the one to make it the jewel will cease to exist and Midoriko's soul will be free while the demon's soul in the jewel shall be banished to hell."  
  
"Wow, you have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, Kikyo I have and that is what I decided. You know what Inuyasha's wish will be just as well as I do so be prepared for it. I must go now before Inuyasha decides to come looking for me. Go and hide until it is time Kikyo. Until then farewell."  
  
Kagome watched as Kikyo left and then took off at a dead run to the well. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and jumped down the well. In a matter of moments she was back in her time. She climbed out of the well and went into the house. She found her mom and Yuma in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea before bed. 


	15. Realization

Disclaimer: Um..........still dreaming about owning it but as I have said before IT IS JUST A DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Realization  
  
Kagome's mom looked at her, smiled and nodded her head at her cup of tea. Kagome knew what her mom meant and nodded. Rei got up and got another cup of tea for Kagome. Yuma looked worried but Rei was calm as ever, she knew her daughter and Inuyasha had another fight.  
  
"Want to talk about it dear?"  
  
"Yeah, but not here, I don't feel like being inside right now. Let's go sit by the God Tree. I need to stay calm and it seems that the only place I can do that at is the God Tree, at least now."  
  
Yuma and Rei looked at each other and just shrugged. They had barely gotten Seshomaru out of the house before Kagome walked in. They knew he was in the God Tree hidden from Kagome's sight and his aura was masked so that she couldn't know he was there. The two women then followed Kagome out to the tree and sat on the bench that was facing the tree, Kagome sat on the ground in front of the tree and leaned against it. There were a few minutes of silence before Kagome finally decided to tell her Mom and Yuma about her conversation with Kikyo.  
  
"I would have been here sooner, but I got delayed. I guess I will start with what happened when Sango and I got back. Inuyasha of course threw a fit because we took off and he couldn't find us, before you ask no he doesn't know that we were here. As far as he knows we were hidden by one of my barriers training. I couldn't take his yelling anymore so I told them all that I was going for a walk. Of course Sango knew exactly where I was going, I could tell by the look that she gave me before I walked out of Kaede's hut. Well as I was walking to the well I felt someone watching me. I figured it was Sesshomaru because he has been keeping a very close eye on me since he saw the sword. I still can't figure that out, but I just figured that I won't until, as you said mom, all of my memories return. I couldn't feel him anywhere within my range so I looked around. That was when I spotted Kikyo. For once she wasn't threatening me, she actually wanted to talk. It suprised me, but then again it didn't. I still don't completely trust her but something inside me tells me that I can trust her. You have always taught me to follow my instincts mom, so thats exactly what I did. She asked me to forgive her for everything that she has ever done. We talked about everything, from Inuyasha to what I am going to do with the jewel after it is complete."  
  
"What are you going to do, Kags?" asked Yuma.  
  
"I am going to make a unselfish wish that will free Midoriko's soul and banish the demon's soul inside the jewel to hell. Then the jewel will disappear. I don't know how I figured that out but that is what my instincts tell me to do with it so that is what I am going to do. I have the feeling that I will be instructed on what to do after that by Midoriko herself. She has been the one training me. I also heard father's voice. I was in my secret place meditating when I heard him talking to someone. I don't know who it was, but they both got through the barrier that I placed around the garden. The person he was talking to sounded so familar, I just wish I could place who it was. Oh well, I have more important matters to attend to than to dewll on that. Kikyo will join us in the final battle. I need her to be there, though I am strong enough in my miko powers to defeat Naraku without the help of another miko, it will be her chance to prove to the others that she truly is on our side. I told her that I forgave her a long time ago because I knew it was not her fault for the things that she has done. I never blamed her for anything, Naraku has caused more problems for the people I care about and all because of the jewel. Once the jewel is purified and has vanished I know my true destiny will begin. There is one other thing that I shall wish for, but I cannot tell you what it is. I want it to be a suprise for 3 people."  
  
"Kagome, you have grown up more in this last year than I ever expected. You are wise beyond your years. If you are going to do what I think you are then you are going to make one person happy twice and the other two people will be very astonished."  
  
"Mother, how are you able to do that? You always seem to know what I am going to do."  
  
"You will understand someday when you are a mother yourself. What am I saying, you already are a mother. You have Shippou, don't you know what he will do before he does it most of the time?"  
  
"Good point. Most of the time I know exactly what my pup will do. Other times though he suprises me. He suprised me when he finally asked if he could call me mom. I wondered how long it would take before he got the courage to do it."  
  
Rei decided to take that moment to tap into her daughter's mind.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
Kagome looked at her mother shocked. Rei laughed at her daughter's face. Yuma looked between mother and daughter and realized that Rei was speaking to Kagome in her mind, which Kagome wasn't expecting.  
  
'Mother? What are you doing in my mind?'  
  
'We can communicate like this at any time we choose to dear. I talk to your father all the time like this. He misses you Kagome. You will learn to do this in your training sessions with Midoriko. It is getting late dear, and you need to get some sleep, plus the fact that you have another training session to attend. I also believe that the time has almost come for your full memories to return. If I am not mistaken tonight your training session shall be short because I have just taught you the most important part of the lesson. Telekensis. Now off you go to bed. I love you and good night.'  
  
Rei closed the link to Kagome's mind, got up and followed Yuma into the house for bed. Kagome followed after a few moments. She went upstairs to her room and opened her window. She didn't know why she opened her window she just did. Kagome then went and laid down on her bed, falling asleep instantly. Once she was asleep she found herself in the garden again.  
  
--------------------Dream-  
Kagome looked around her for Midoriko and finally spotted her sitting on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"I see that I have no more to teach you Kagome. Your mother has taught you telekensis, and you have taught yourself teleportation, among other things. Some of your skills you will not realize you have until you need them. You know more spells, chants and such than any one miko could learn in a lifetime. You were born knowing them. Trust your instincts when it comes to things like that, all you have to do is feel them in order to use them. A lot of them are elemental spells, others are healing which you already know. There is one thing left for me to do and that is to give you this," said Midoriko as she handed Kagome a small staff.  
  
The staff was oak and no bigger than her palm. Going down one side of it were symbols. The first looked like flames, which represented fire, of course. The Second was a could which Kagome assumed represented air. The third looked like a pond which represented water. The fourth looked like a mountain which represented earth. On the other side of the staff were symbols in the shapes of a snowflake, and trees. Which Kagome knew meant Ice and Nature. Embedded in the tip of the staff were four small gems each in the shape of a teardrop. They were a sapphire, a diamond, an emerald and a pearl.  
  
"When you need to use the staff it will transform into its full length.It will be the same length of the staff that your monk friend carried. Until you have need of it carry it in your kimono. Let no one know that you have it unless you trust them with the knowledge. Now that I have finished my mission I must leave. Know this Lady Kagome, I will see you again. If you have need of me just call my name and I will come.You have done well my Lady."  
  
Midoriko disappeared. Kagome thought that she was going to wake up but then the scene changed and she was once again watching the little boy and her when she was a child. This time however it wasn't the whole thing. The scene she was watching now started just before she started tracing her family crest on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Fluffy, I also love you with all of my heart and soul. Since I now know that you return the feelings I am marking you with my family crest so that all others shall know you are taken. It shall serve as a bond between us. It also symbolizes my love for you and that I also shall wait for the day that we finish this bond. Should I ever give my heart to another instead this mark will fade away to nothing setting you free of this bond. The only other time the mark will fade to nothing is if something should happen to me and I should not make it to you alive. I, Kagome, Princess of the Northern Lands, hereby make this solem vow to you, in front of our parents, since I know they are listening, shall wait for you Sesshomaru Prince of the western Lands to make this bond of words one of both our hearts and souls."  
  
----------------End Dream------------------  
  
Kagome sat straight up in her bed and yelled "SESSHOMARU!!!!!" 


	16. Answers

Disclaimer:............here we go again.........still A DREAM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Answers  
  
Rei, Yuma and Sesshomaru were sitting by the God Tree talking when they heard Kagome scream.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!"  
  
This stunned all three of them even though Sesshomaru didn't show it. They all looked up to her window wondering if she saw him sitting there with them. No one was there. Sesshomaru quickly jumped back up into the tree, earning confused looks from his mother and Lady Rei. He looked into her window and saw here sitting there on her bed with a look on her face that was a mixture of confusion and suprise.  
  
'What is she suprised and confused about?' he wondered to himself.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to think. Her dream was so vivid, so real. She was totally shocked when she heard herself say the name of the mysterious boy. How could Sesshomaru be the boy from her past? He was so cold and emotionless now, yet in her memories he was a very caring, sweet and lovable demon.  
  
"What happened to change him?" she asked herself outloud. "Well losing your mother and your best friend, the girl that you love, all at the same time would turn anyone's heart cold. Poor Sesshomaru, he has no idea that I am that same girl that he lost so many years ago, or that his mother is still alive and quite well. He has lost everyone that ever he ever loved or cared about. Just like his half-brother. Feh! Those two are more alike than either one of them will ever admit. One is my betrothed and the other is my best friend. How do I get myself into these situations?"  
  
While Kagome was voicing her thoughts Sesshomaru was doing his best not to laugh and let her know he was there. He knew more than she thought he did. He decided to let things play out though and not let her know that he already knew who she was. He chuckled in his mind.  
  
Kagome, realizing that she must have scared her mom and Yuma, got out of bed and ran downstairs. She looked in the kitchen and didn't see anyone there, so she ran outside. She found them sitting on the bench in front of the God Tree just as they had the night before. They both had concerned faces as they looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Yuma. "Why did you scream my son's name?"  
  
"Well you see I had the dream about me and that boy again, the only difference is that this time I could hear his name. It wasn't the full dream either. It started when I was making my vow to him. Oh yea and I got a present from Midoriko for completing my training."  
  
"She gave you the staff did she?" asked her mother.  
  
Kagome had the feeling of being watched again. She looked at her mother and Yuma both were looking at her waiting for an answer, but she didn't give them an answer. Instead she got up from her position in front of the tree and went to stand behind her mom and Yuma. She leaned down in between the two women and whispered:  
  
"Yes, she did. I have a feeling that someone is watching and listening to every word that is being said."  
  
Kagome stood back up and looked at both of them and said:  
  
"I am so sorry to cut this visit short, but I really must return. If you will excuse me I must go change into my fighting kimono. I have a very strange feeling that when I get back it will not be long before the final battle. I must be ready."  
  
"Kagome dear, I have more fighting kimonos for you. I know that you will need them and they are much more comfortable than the regular kimonos that are required of a Lady of the Lands."  
  
"Thank you Lady Yuma," said Kagome as she bowed and followed Yuma to the guest room.  
  
"You are very welcome."  
  
When they got to the guest room Yuma walked over to the closet, reached in and pulled out two packages, which she handed to Kagome. Kagome opened the first one and there were 3 more fighting kimonos like the one that she already had. Kagome held one up to her and examined it a little bit closer. That was when she noticed the difference between the new ones and the one given to her on her birthday. On the new kimonos were symbols of the North and the West. Kagome looked at Yuma puzzled.  
  
"Kagome, remember that you are the future Lady of the Western Lands. It is only appropriate that you wear a kimono with both emblems on it. Wear it with honor my future daughter-in-law. This part of your destiny was your choice. It was a choice of love nothing more, nothing less. Your mother and I were proud of you and my son that night, so was your father and Inutashio. The reason for that meeting before your birthday party was for them to arrange a marriage between the two of you. Rei and I asked them both to wait until after your party to do the negoations. They agreed. When we heard the vows that both of you made to each other, it shocked both of the men. Rei and I knew what was going on and we were proud of you both. Do NOT let anyone tell you that you are not worthy of wearing this kimono. You know the truth whereas they do not. They will find out soon enough. Hurry Kagome and change. The final battle will begin very soon. I can feel it. Naraku is already on the move towards your friends. They are very upset about not being able to find you so they are not prepared. You are the link between all of them, you must hurry."  
  
Kagome hurried and changed. She was amazed once again how the kimono managed to fit like a second skin. She ran up to her room grabbed her sword and staff. She put the sword on herleft side and put the staff on her right side. When she had done that she ran back down to Yuma's room. She quickly opened the second package, in it were the hair clips that she knew would be there. She put her hair up into ponytail, braiding the hair hanging down, then wrapped the braid around the rest of the ponytail. She grabbed an ivory clip with a golden cresenten moon on the end of it and slid it in the left side of her bun, then she grabbed another ivory clip that had a emerald snowflake and slid it in the underside of her bun, next she grabbed another ivory clip that had an ocean blue sun on the end of it and put it on the right side of her bun, finally she picked up the ivory clip with a saphirre blue six point star, with a diamond in the center of it and in the center of the diamond a pink teardrop, and slid it into the center of her bun. Kagome turned and looked in the mirror and then at Yuma. Yuma gasped at the sight of Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, you look stunning. You are definitely the one to heal the lands. I am amazed that you knew exactly where to put all four of the clips, representing the four lands, without having to ask. You truly are the one the prophicies have foretold about. Good luck my future daughter."  
  
"Thank you Lady Yuma, now I must go, my family is in terrible danger."  
  
As soon as Kagome said that she ran out of the house.  
  
"Good-bye momma, I will see you soon. I love you!"  
  
She ran to the well house, threw open the door and jumped from the top of the stairs into the well. Within in seconds she was back in Feudal Japan and out of the well. She ran as fast as she could to Kaede's hut, praying that her friends were still there. She reached out to Shippou with her mind.  
  
'Shippou, my son, where are you?'  
  
'Momma? Where are you? I am at Kaede's.'  
  
'I am on my way. I am able to communicate with you through your mind because of the bond we share. Do you remember what I told you to do when the time for the final battle came?'  
  
'Yes, momma, I do. Is it time for me to go to grandfather's?'  
  
'Yes Shippou it is. Is everyone with you at Kaede's?'  
  
'Yes they are. I love you momma. I am leaving now. I will see you when it is over.'  
  
'Shippou tell everyone to stay there. I will be there in a couple of minutes. Now go Naraku is on his way!'  
  
Shippou relayed Kagome's message and then was transported by Kagome to the Northern Castle. 


	17. Final Battle: Part 1

The Final Battle Part 1  
  
Kagome arrived at the hut just moments after Shippou had left. Everyone looked at her with confusion on their faces.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Sango.  
  
"Training. No time to explain fully though. Naraku is on his way, we have to move now in order to keep everyone safe."  
  
Without another word Kagome took off out of the hut and ran back to the clearing. When she got there she was not suprised to see Naraku already there. She could feel Sesshomaru there as well and he was very pissed. She was trying to figure out why he was so pissed when she noticed a little girl being held at the edge of the forest by one of Naraku's minions. Kagome recognized this girl as the one that traveled with Sesshomaru.  
  
"RIN!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. "Naraku if you have hurt her in any way I will purify you in an instant."  
  
Kagome linked her mind with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
'Do not attack him seperately we must attack him together.'  
  
'Kagome???' All of them think as one.  
  
'Yes you guys its me. This is one of my powers. Now I don't have time to explain, just trust me.'  
  
Kagome closed the link to their minds and concentrated on Rin.  
  
'Rin, listen to me very carefully. Do not say anything out loud, I can talk to you through your mind. Naraku doesn't know I can do this. I need you to calm down. ok?'  
  
'Kagome nee-chan??'  
  
'Yes Rin. I am going to get you free and then I am going to transport you to a safe place. The place I am going to send you is the Northern castle ok. When you get there tell them that Lady Kagome sent you there for your safety and that they are to take you to Shippou. Also let them know that Sesshomaru and I will be there to get both of you after the battle.'  
  
'Ok nee-chan'  
  
'Now Rin, I need you to calm down and close your eyes. When you open them you will be at the gates of the Northern castle. And Rin know I love you and so does Sesshomaru even though he doesn't show it. We will come get you as soon as we can.'  
  
'I love you too Kagome nee-chan. Rin is ready.'  
  
Kagome did all of this without ever taking her eyes off of Naraku. She heard a gasp and looked over to see that Rin was gone and so was the youkai that had ahold of her. Kagome decided that she had betterlet Sesshomaru know that Rin was fine and safe, so she tapped into his mind.  
  
'Sesshomaru, do not worry about Rin. I have transported Rin to the Northern castle. She is safe with my son, and is waiting for you to retrieve her after the battle.'  
  
'Thank you Kags.'  
  
Kagome almost lost her concentration when he said that. She could see his mental smirk also.  
  
'Your welcome, fluffy. We will discuss this after the battle.'  
  
She then decided to close the link, but before she did she heard him growl at her mentally. Kagome actually started laughing out loud.  
  
"What is so funny Miko?" asked Naraku.  
  
"You are Naraku. Did you really think you would get away with kidnapping Rin? Or was that just a plan to lure Sesshomaru to this battle?"  
  
"It is of no concern of yours, Miko. He is not here to help you anyways, so what do you care? You cannot defeat me even if the great demon lord were to help you."  
  
'Kikyo, it is time.' Kagome summoned Kikyo in her mind.  
  
Inuyasha took that moment to speak up from Kagome's left side.  
  
"Naraku, who says we can't defeat you with out my half-brother? I will kill you for what you did to Kikyo, and all the pain you have caused my friends!"  
  
At that moment Kikyo arrived, bow and arrows drawn and ready to fire on Kagome's signal. What confused everyone except Naraku, who thought Kikyo was on his side, and Kagome, who knew the truth, was that Kikyo appeared next to Naraku.  
  
"Ah Kikyo, I see that you have come to join in the fight."  
  
"Hai, I have. My soul cannot rest in peace until this fight is over."  
  
"Naraku, I have one question for you," said Kagome. "Who said that Sesshomaru was not here?"  
  
"He is not here wench, if he were here he would have already made himself known. Do you know something you are not telling me, Miko?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do."  
  
At that moment all anyone saw was a white and silver blur fly past and stop right next to Kagome. There stood Sesshomaru on her right. He looked at Kagome and nodded, she nodded back and yelled one word:  
  
"Come!"  
  
As soon as the word left Kagome's mouth the half of the Shikon No Tama that Naraku held was ripped out of his chest and appeared in Kagome's hand, instantly purified and fused together with the half that Kagome already had. Naraku was furious. Everyone else was amazed except Sesshomaru, who knew she could do this because she is the one and only Protector and Gaurdian of the Shikon No Tama. 


	18. Final Battle: Part 2

Disclaimer: Nope sorry all its still a dream.........I don't own Inu & CO. I really don't want all of them just Sess.....  
  
Final Battle: Part 2  
  
----------------With Shippou and Rin---------------  
  
Shippou was standing inside the gates of the Northern castle. He was about to start walking towards the set of wooden doors that were about 15 feet away from him when someone appeared beside him. Shippou looked to his right and there stood Rin.  
  
"Shippou-chan!" shouted Rin.  
  
"Rin what are you doing here and where is Sesshomaru and Jaken?"  
  
"Rin was captured by a mean man with a baboon cloak while Rin was picking flowers in the field by the castle. That mean man gave Rin to an ugly demon that said Rin was bait for Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome nee-chan saved Rin. She talked to Rin inside Rin's head and told Rin to calm down so Kagome nee-chan could help Rin. Rin did as she was told and next thing Rin knows Rin is here next to Shippou-chan."  
  
"Wow!" said Shippou.  
  
Shippou was about to ask more questions when a demon with long black hair and a midnight blue six point star, with a white diamond and pink teardrop in the center of the star, in the center of his forehead walked towards them.  
  
"Lord Yukka!" yelled Rin as she ran to the demon lord and gave him a hug.  
  
"Rin, its good to see you again, but where is Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Kagome nee-san said to tell you that she and Lord Sesshomaru will be here to get Rin and Shippou-chan after Naraku is defeated," said Rin, looking very proud of herself for remembering the message that Kagome sent with her.  
  
"Ah, so the final battle has begun then," he said.  
  
Lord Yukka looked at Shippou and thought to himself:  
  
'My daughter has adopted a kitsune pup?'  
  
"And you must be Shippou?"  
  
Shippou nodded. He was speachless.  
  
"I am Lord Yukka, Lord of the Northern Lands and Kagome's father. I am glad to finally meet you my grandson, I have heard much about you from my mate, Lady Rei."  
  
Shippou stood there stunned. He finally recovered after a few moments and ran to Lord Yukka, his adopted grandfather.  
  
"I am worried about my momma. I hope she is ok. Is grandma Rei here?"  
  
At that moment Rei walked out of the castle followed by Lady Yuma.  
  
"Hai Shippou, I am here. I arrived just moments ago. I am glad to see that you are ok."  
  
She then looked at Rin.  
  
"You must be Rin. I am glad to finally meet you but not as glad as your own grandmother."  
  
Rin looked confused. She looked around Rei at the demoness that was behind her and gasped.  
  
"Why does that lady look like Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked Shippou.  
  
"Because I am Sesshomaru's mother Rin," answered Yuma.  
  
"Rin, how do you know my daughter?" asked Rei.  
  
"Well, Rin got lost while picking flowers for Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome nee-chan found Rin. She asked Rin where her parents were and Rin explained to her that Rin's parents were killed by wolves and so was Rin but Sesshomaru-sama brought Rin back to life. Kagome nee-chan returned Rin to Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
"Thank you for explaining that Rin. Now if you will follow me I do believe that there is a snack waiting for you children," said Lady Rei.  
  
---------------------Back to the Battle------------------  
  
"Wench you will be the first to die!!!!" shouted Naraku at Kagome.  
  
Naraku sent his tentacles flying in Kagome's direction. Sesshomaru was on her right and Inuyasha was on her left. Both brothers jumped in front of where they thought she was still standing until they saw an arrow come flying right between them and hit Naraku's left arm. They both turned around and saw Kagome standing about 50 feet away. Sesshomaru smirked while Inuyasha looked stunned. Both reactions were short lived when Kagome shouted:  
  
"Look out!!!"  
  
The brothers turned just in time to see two more tentacles flying in their direction, they jumped away barely managing to escape. Kagome took the time to look around to see where her sister and brothers were at. Sango was fighting with Kohaku while Miroku was fighting with some lesser demons trying to get to Sango while Kikyo was standing next to Kanna for Kagome's signal and Kouga was fighting with Kagura.  
  
"Kohaku, please, its me Sango. You know this isn't what you want to do. I know you aren't like Naraku!"  
  
Sango's words were lost on the boy though. She had tears running down her face as she tried to do what Kagome had done earlier, link their minds.  
  
'Kags?'  
  
'Yes, San?'  
  
'Take the shard from my brother.'  
  
'San, are you sure? If you are then I will do as you ask.'  
  
'I am sure. There is no other way.'  
  
'Very well my sister. Lead the battle with him to me. Once I remove the shard he will be transported to Father's castle, alive and well, and waiting for you with Rin and Shippou.'  
  
'Ok, thank you Kags.'  
  
'You are welcome San.'  
  
Sango and Kohaku kept fighting with Sango backing up in Kagome's direction. Kagome noticed that while her and Sango were having their conversation Koga had shown up to help and get his revenge on Naraku. She took the opportunity to contact him and Kagura.  
  
'Kouga, Kagura, both of you listen to me and listen well. Kagura if you wish for you and Kanna to be free you must listen to me and do as I say. Do not stop fighting or else Naraku will know something is up. Do not seriously injure each other. When I give the signal Kagura you must drop to the ground like you are defeated. I have a couple of things to do. You will know the signal when I give it to you. You must not get back up until I yell "NOW" got it? Also Kouga I am taking the shards so that I can finish the jewel. '  
  
Kagura and Kouga barely nodded their heads but Kagome saw it.  
  
"Come to me Shikon shards," Kagome whispered. The jewel shards flew from Kouga's legs and arm and into Kagome's hand.  
  
She realized that Sango and Kohaku were about 5 feet in front of her now. Kagome errected a sound-proof barrier around the three of them, walked over to Kohaku and took the shard out of his back. Kohaku instantly dropped to the ground and Sango started to cry.  
  
"San, do you remember what I told you?"  
  
Sango thought for a minute, stopped crying and nodded at Kagome.  
  
"Alright then. Stand back while I resurect him."  
  
Kagome kneeled next to Kohaku, turned him onto his back and placed both hands on his heart as she started chanting:  
  
"Gods above hear my plea,  
Restore this life that was taken needlessly.  
Return his soul and let him live his live As he was meant to."  
  
All of a sudden Kohaku was surrounded in a bluish pink light. When the light was gone Kohaku sat up looking very confused.  
Sango ran to him and hugged him close to her.  
  
"Who is that sister? Am I really alive?"  
  
"That is our sister Kagome. She and I share a blood bond Kohaku, and yes you are alive thanks to Kagome. It is too dangerous here so Kagome is going to transport you to her father's castle in the northern lands. Any questions that you have just ask Shipou, his is the kitsune cub you will see there. I love you and will see you after we defeat Naraku."  
  
As soon as Sango stepped away from Kohaku he was gone and she knew he was safe. No one else had noticed what had happened so they were at an advantage.  
  
"Sango, I have something I must do. I need you to make sure that Naraku dosen't notice I am missing. I won't be gone long but I need you to help the others distract him."  
  
Sango nodded and looked to where Kagome was only to find her gone.  
  
Kagome had transported herself inside of Naraku's castle. She was in a dark room that was almost empty. Along the back wall was a futon, the wall to the left of the futon held what she was looking for. There was a shelf that held two jars on it. In those jars, Kagome knew, were Kagura and Kanna's hearts. Kagome held out her hands palms up, there in her left hand was Kanna's heart and in her right was Kagura's. Kagome quickly transported herself back outside to the battle. She told Kikyo to be ready. Kagome put herself right next to Kagura, careful not to let anyone but her and Kouga see what she held in her hands. Kagura gasped when she saw them and made it look like Kagome had hit her. Kagome held her left hand up and said one word:  
  
"Go!"  
  
Kanna fell to the ground in pain, she was amazed to feel her heart beating inside of her body.  
  
"Stay down or you will ruin the plan," said Kikyo, who was standing next to her, in a whisper.  
  
Kanna did as she was told. Next Kagome held out her right hand and Kagura's heart flew into her chest. Kagura screamed in pain. When the pain had subsided she stayed down because Kagome had said that she would know the signal when Kagome gave it. What happened next shocked Naraku, who was getting quite tired from battling with the Inu brothers, the monk and the tajiyia(sp?). He watched as Kanna and then Kagura dropped to the ground. Naraku knew this was not a good omen for him.  
  
'Kikyo are you ready?'  
  
Kikyo nodded briefly.  
  
'Kagura are you ready?'  
  
Kagura nodded.  
  
'Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru are you ready?'  
  
They all nodded.  
  
'On the count of three we attack all at once. 1.....2....3!'  
  
"NOW!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Kikyo shot their arrows, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga attacked with their swords, Sango threw her boomerang, Miroku threw scrolls and Kagura attacked with her dance of the dragon.  
  
Sango's boomerang hit just as the kaze no kizu did and took out his right side. Miroku's scrolls froze Naraku so he couldn't escape, Kagura's dance of the dragon hit him as Kouga and Sesshomaru swords colided with his body taking out the last of his tentacles in the front. Kagome and Kikyo's arrows hit Naraku last and finished him off or so they thought. Somehow he managed to get out of the way of the girls arrows.  
  
'Lady Kagome, use your staff!' said Midoriko's voice in her mind.  
  
Kagome took out her staff and sword at the same time. The staff grew to its full length as if knowing it was needed. Everyone stopped moving and stood there staring at Kagome who was twirling her staff in one hand and her sword in the other. Naraku decided to try and take advantage of the situation by sending tentacles at everyone including those that betrayed him. Kagome saw this out of the corner of her eye and called upon the power of fire.  
  
"Staff of Elements hear my call." She pointed the tip of the staff at Naraku and shouted "FIRE!!"  
  
All of a sudden he was engulfed in flames. Kagome took that moment to ram her sword into the ground and motioned for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to do the same. Inuyasha came over and did the same with Tetsusaiga to the left of Kagome's sword while Sesshomaru was going to do the same with Tokijin but Kagome shook her head. He then put Tokijin away and pulled out Tensaiga and put it in the ground on the right of Kagome's. All three swords started to pulse in sync with each other. Next Kagome laid her staff over top the three pulsing swords. The pulsing stopped when she did that and started glowing blue. What she did next suprised everyone. She put a barrier up around everyone except Naraku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and herself. Kagome then grabbed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hands in her own and closed her eyes. She started chanting in an ancient demon language that none had ever heard before. Kagome took her hands, with the two brothers hands still in them, and placed them on the staff. Kagome and Inuyasha's hands in the center of Tetsusaiga and her sword and her and Sesshomaru's hands in the center of Tensaiga and her sword. They seemed to understand what she was trying to get across to them because they put their other hands on the staff on the other side of each sword. Once that was done Kagome yelled one word:  
  
"FREEZE"  
  
Naraku found himself unable to move again, but this time he was literally frozen to the spot he was standing in. Kagome still had her eyes closed but could still see everything. She was still chanting but got a very evil grin on her face. When she said the final chant gold, blue and white light shot out from each sword towards the frozen Naraku. Kagome opened her eyes in time to see the lights hit the evil hanyou. He was instantly engulfed in them and when the lights were gone so was Naraku.  
  
Kagome looked around to make sure all of her friends were safe. They were thanks to her. She then turned to Inuyasha to say something but passed out in Sesshomaru's arms. It was a couple of hours before she woke again. When she did she saw everyone sitting around waiting for her to wake. 


	19. Kagome's True Form

Disclaimer: Damn it...do I have to keep repeating myself??? Look at previous chappies and you will find this...I can only dream of owning Inu & Co.....Maybe I can work out a deal thou to borrow Sess for a couple of days...  
  
Kagome's True Form  
  
After they finally defeated Naraku the group realxed. The Shikon No Tama was finally whole again and Naraku was gone. All that was left was the final wish. Everyone just stood where they were trying to recover from the minor wounds that had been inflicted upon them and wondering what to do next. Kagura and Kanna walked up to Kagome which put all of the others, except Koga and Kikyo, who knew what had happened, on guard.  
  
"Relax they aren't going to hurt me guys. If you all remember Kagura helped us defeat Naraku," stated Kagome.  
  
"Miko, we thank you for setting us free from Naraku. We owe you our lives, should you ever need us just summon us," said Kagura as she laid her fan at Kagome's feet.  
  
Kanna walked over and laid her mirror next to her sister's fan and nodded at Kagome. The sisters then walked away into the forest. Everyone looked at Kagome then at the two retreating backs and then back to Kagome.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sango.  
  
"Remeber when I told you that I had something to do and I needed you to help keep Naraku distracted?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Well another one of my abilities is teleportation. I teleported inside Naraku's castle and retrieved both of their hearts, which is how he controled them, and then teleported myself next to Kagura and Kouga making sure I was hidden from Naraku, so he couldn't see what I had done. When Kanna dropped to her knees it was because I returned her heart to her at that time. Kikyo told her to stay down or she would ruin my plan. By the way thank you for your assistance today Kikyo. Then when Kagura did the same it was for the same reason. When I made sure everyone was ready we attacked and eventually defeated Naraku. Now all that is left is the wish I have to make. I am sorry Inuyasha but I can't give the jewel to you. I am the true protector of the Shikon and as such I have to be the one to make the wish. I already know what it is going to be, I have thought long and hard about the whole deal and have come to my decision."  
  
"Kags, I understand. When will you change into your true form?"  
  
"I am glad that you understand, Inuyasha. As for your question I can't answer that but I can tell you that it will be soon. I can already feel the spell weakening."  
  
Everyone gasped when all of a sudden Kagome's hair had midnight blue streaks intwined with the raven locks, on the right side of her bangs aappeared 2 white strips, then 2 pink strips,then 2 more white strips, in the middle of her forehead appeared the symbol of the North and on her cheeks could be seen the 2 black stripes. Kagome knew what had made almost everyone gasp, she could feel the stripes appear on her cheeks and the symbol of the North on her forehead. What happened next shocked everyone and made Sesshomaru growl. Kouga walked up to Kagome and hugged her, but what shocked everyone the most was that it was a brotherly hug not normal for Kouga. Kagome hugged Kouga back, after he released her she walked over to Sesshomaru, who she could tell was beyond pissed, and laid her hand on his shoulder where his arm once was. While she did that Kouga left in a whirlwind of dust and Sesshomaru just looked at her. Next thing everyone knew they were both surrounded in a bluish pink light. When it faded there stood Sesshomaru with BOTH arms.  
  
"Calm down Fluffy. Kouga was just saying good-bye," she said in a very calm voice.  
  
"Kags, does this mean what I think it means?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yes San, my dream," was all Kagome said because she knew that Sango would understand.  
  
Sango nodded to let Kagome know that she did indeed understand. Inuyasha burst out laughing. Kagome gave him a look that said "don't make me say the 'S' word" and he quit laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here please."  
  
He very slowly walked over to Kagome not knowing what she was going to do. What she did suprised him. Kagome gave him a sisterly hug and in the process took off the rosary. When she pulled away from Inuyasha she held up the necklace that had caused him so much pain in the past. He went to grab it and put it back on but she backed up and leaned into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru put his arms around her waist and held her tight letting her know that he was not going to let her go again. Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the ground at this site.  
  
"What the FUCK is going on here?" asked a very stunned hanyou.  
  
Before either one could answer, the couple was surrounded in a bluish pink light almost blinding those around them. When the light finally disappeared there stood Sesshomaru with his arms around a beautiful demoness, where once stood a human girl. Her hair was almost down to her ankles, and around her neck was a beautiful silver and gold necklace adorned with cresent moons.  
  
"Kagome?" asked Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
"Yea, it's me guys. This is my true form."  
  
"You look beautiful as ever, my love," said Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome's face turned as red as Inuyasha's haori and everyone laughed. 


	20. The Wish

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own them.  
  
The Wish  
  
Kagome explained to Inuyasha and Miroku what was going on. She then turned to Sango and asked her:  
  
"Would you like to go to the hot springs with me?"  
  
"Of course. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha I trust that the two of you can keep Miroku away," replied Sango.  
  
The brothers nodded. The girls went back to Kaede's empty hut, got their bathing supplies and went to the hot springs. When they got there both girls stripped down, got into the springs and relaxed.  
  
"Kags, what is your wish going to be?" Sango couldn't resist asking, her curosity was eating away at her.  
  
"San, I had a talk with Kikyo before I went home, after Inuyasha had that fit when we disappeared for the day. I knew then who's side she was truly on. She asked me to forgive her."  
  
When Kagome said that Sango's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Yea that was almost my reaction too, but I told her that I had forgiven her a long time ago. I knew it wasn't her fault that she was brought back to life. She thought that Inuyasha loved me. I corrected her on that and told her that she still held his heart and I was only in there as a sister. Something told me to trust her, so I did. I am going to wish for her life to be restored as well as one other."  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha and Sesshomaru within hearing distance so she did not tell Sango whom the other person was, at least not out loud. Kagome linked her mind to Sango's and told her that she could not make any sound when she told her who the other person was because the guys were within hearing distance.  
  
'I am going to wish for Inutashio's life to be restored as well. No one knows that Kohaku is alive and well so they will think it is going to be him.'  
  
Sango's mouth once again dropped. All she could do was nod her head. The girls quickly finished their bath while talking about things that no one but them would understand. They suceeded in confusing the two brothers which Kagome thought was quite funny. Sango gave her a confused look, so Kagome leaned over and whispered to her that they had confused Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Both girls were laughing as they got out of the springs, got dressed and started walking back towards Kaede's hut. They laughed even harder when they saw the brothers' confused looks on their faces. When they walked into the hut they saw that Kaede had already fixed supper for them and had their futons out. Kaede looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"So the transformation is complete. Welcome back Lady Kagome."  
  
"Thank you Kaede. There is something I must know though. Did you know all along?"  
  
"Aye child, I did. I could not tell ye because I was sworn to secrecy by yer father. I am suprised that ye, Lord Sesshomaru, did not know until recent events."  
  
"I must admit, I had my suspicions when she pulled the Tetsusaiga from the stone in my Father's tomb. It was something that he said before he died that made me wonder. He told me that only the one chosen as the future Lady of the Western Lands would be able to pull that sword from its resting place."  
  
Kagome had always wondered why she had been able to pull that sword out, now she knew. It had always been part of her destiny to meet Inuyasha and his to protect her. She looked over at her best friend who was sitting contentedly across the room from her with Kikyo by his side. She then looked to her left and saw Sango and Miroku sitting closer than she had ever seen them before. She stood up from her comfortable postion on Sesshomaru's lap reluctantly, but she knew she had to get the wish over with otherwise the journey to her father's castle would be more dangerous than it had to be.  
  
"Sango, Kikyo will you two walk with me please?"  
  
Both women got up from their places and walked to Kagome. Kagome looked at all three of the guys in turn with a look that said "follow and you will face me!" Of course they all got the message loud and clear, none of them wanted to see a pissed off Kagome. The women walked out of the hut and towards the God Tree. Sango and Kikyo knew why they were summoned out here with Kagome. It was time to make the wish.  
  
"Kikyo, are you ready for this?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome, I am."  
  
"Very well, I am going to put a barrier up around us so that the spell will only affect those in a five foot radius. It is safer that way. First thing I have to do is take back the part of my soul that is in you. Then I will make the wish. This barrier will be totally soundproof so that no one watching or listening will be able to hear what we are saying or doing."  
  
Both Sango and Kikyo nodded. Kagome stood in front of Kikyo, erected the barrier, and closed her eyes and concentrated on calling back her soul. A bright blue orb flew out of Kikyo's body and into Kagome's, once she felt that happen Kagome opened her eyes. She then took the jewel from around her neck and held it in both hands stretched out in front of her. She once again closed her eyes and said these words aloud:  
  
"Jewel of Four Souls, I Lady Kagome of the Northern and Western Lands, call upon you as the True Protector & Guardian to grant my wish. I wish that the priestess Kikyo, and the great Lord Inutashio's lives be restored as they were before. Return to them the souls that were lost so needlessly, and release the priestess Midoriko's soul so that she may rest in peace as well as banish the demon's soul to hell where it belongs. That is my wish."  
  
The inside of the barrier glowed with a bright bluish pink light. The light was so bright and the magic so strong that everyone came running to make sure that the women were alright. No one had ever felt such a strong surge of magic before, it was ten times stronger than that of Mikoriko's. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made sure to stand ten feet away due to the force of the magic. When the light faded there stood Kagome, Sango, a very much alive Kikyo, and a male demon with long silver hair. No one knew what to think. They also saw Midoriko apear. Kagome let the barrier down so everyone could hear what Midoriko had to say.  
  
"You have done well, Kagome, Lady of the Northern and Western Lands. You have figured out the kind of wish it takes to set me free and banish the demon's soul to hell. You made two selfless wishes in one. I am very proud of you. I knew that Fate and Destiny were right in choosing you as the true protector and guardian of the Shikon No Tama. You have proven yourself worthy of that very title. You are destined for greatness, my child. All of you are. I must warn you that your destinies have not intertwined by chance. You were all meant to become friends and to form the bond that you have with Lady Kagome. Yes, even Kikyo was meant to be given a true second chance at life. I must go now, but Lady Kagome if you need me just call for me and I will come assist you," with that Midoriko's spirit left.  
  
Kikyo placed her hands on Kagome's and they both watched as the jewel disappeared. What no one but Inutashio noticed was that the jewel did not truly disappear, it embedded itself into the sword at Kagome's side just below the crest of the North. He figured it was time to turn around and face his sons. He could sense the mixed emotions in both of them. He was very suprised that he sensed any emotion in Sesshomaru at all. He looked at his future daughter-in-law and smiled, she smiled back at him and nodded. They both linked to each other's minds to talk for a few minutes.  
  
'Thank you Kagome. I owe my life to you.'  
  
'Inutashio, you owe me nothing. I have missed you dearly, but your mate and your sons have missed you more than I.'  
  
'I have missed all of you as well, Kagome. I trust that your mother has kept Yuma safe?'  
  
'Of course. Did you expect any less?'  
  
'No. Your mother and father were always such wonderful friends of ours. I am glad to see that has not changed. I am so proud of you Kagome. You have become the most powerful miko in existance in just a matter of two years when others have died before they reach the level you achieved after only six months.'  
  
'I think that it is time for you to face your sons, my lord. I can feel Sesshomaru getting very impatient.'  
  
Inutashio nodded and turned around. The look on both of his sons' faces was priceless. There was shock on Inuyasha's and even though Sesshomaru did not show it on his face it was in his eyes if you looked close enough.  
  
"F-f-f-father?" Inuyasha managed to get out.  
  
"Yes, my sons it is me. I have been brought back thanks to our Kagome. She gave Yuma her deepest desire, and from what I understand yours as well."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hold back any longer, he ran to his father and gave him a hug. He had been without him for so long that it was hard to believe he was really here and alive again. Inuyasha then walked over to Kagome and gave her a hug also.  
  
"Thank you, Kags, for returning to me two people that I love dearly and lost. I don't know how to ever repay you my sister." Inuyasha said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Inuyasha, my brother, the best way for you to repay me is just to be happy. I am sorry that I could not give you the other thing that you wished for, but I have a feeling that you will get that in the end. There is still one way for you to obtain that, I can't tell you how, only that there is another way. All I want is your happiness as payment. I hope that you and Kikyo will be as happy as your brother and I are. And DO NOT correct me, either of you. You are brothers, half or not, the fact remains that you are brothers and you both need to set aside your damn differences and act like it!!"  
  
Kagome walked off leaving a very stunned Inuyasha and Sesshomaru behind.  
  
"She is right boys. It is time to put your petty differences aside and act like the family that you are. You both have two things in common, me and you both love Kagome. Inuyasha you love her as a sister and Sesshomaru you are in love with her. It amazes me that even after 1000 years apart you and Kagome are still very much in love with each other, as much as you were when you made those vows."  
  
Inutashio walked away, motioning for everyone else to do the same and leave his sons to talk.  
  
"They are both right, as much as I hate to admit that Kagome is right, she usually is though. Having Dad agree with her though is a shock to me, but he did always want us to get along," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You know, I never really hated you. I was jealous of you. You had something that I did not and didn't think that I ever could have again. You had the woman you loved and that loved you in return. I thought I had lost Kagome forever. I actually convinced myself that she was dead even though deep down I knew that she wasn't."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled aside the left side of his haori reavealing the mark of the North. Inuyasha gasped in shock. He had never seen that mark there before.  
  
"How long have you had that? I have never seen it before."  
  
"Kagome put it there 1000 years ago, the night of her birthday when I gave her the necklace. The vow that Father spoke of was something between Kagome and I. I gave her that necklace as a symbol of my love for her and only her. She made this mark as a symbol of her love for me and only me. She said that if she should give her heart to another or should she die before we make the vow of words a bond of love then the mark would fade until it was nothing and free me of the vow. It has never faded and neither has my love for her. If anything both have become stronger. It is much like the bond that you share with her only in a different aspect."  
  
"I understand, but know this brother, if you hurt her I will not ever forgive you and I will kill you. That is a promise. I have vowed to protect Kagome with my life, just because Kikyo is alive again and Kagome is my sister that is a vow I will not ever break. I will protect both of them with my life if I have to. Kagome has put her life on the line for me so many times as I have for her as well and will continue to do." 


	21. Uniting Of The Lands

Discalimer: Still own nothing except this story and the characters that ya all don't recognize, so LEAVE ME YONE!!!!!! Damn lawyers....  
  
Uniting Of The Lands  
  
Kagome was standing about 25-30 feet away listening to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's conversation and was extrememly shocked by what she was hearing. Inuyasha was right, they had all put their lives on the line for each other more than once in the last two years. Inuyasha, Sango, yes even Miroku, and Shippou were like family to her. They were more than just her friends, they were her family just like her mom, brother and grandfather back in her time.  
  
'But wait, that is not where I belong, I never did. I was born here and here is where I shall remain. I have a family here and my true love is here also. I guess that I had better go back to the future and tell everyone how I feel. I will do that later after I have a talk with Fluffy.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She stood there for a few moments longer then started walking back to the two brothers. They both heard her approach more than felt her. Kagome had very sucessfully hid her aura from everyone so she could hear what was said. When she reached them they both looked at her and smiled. Yes Sesshomaru actually smiled!  
  
"I have missed seeing that smile, love," Kagome said to Sesshomaru.  
  
"OMG! I haven't seen you smile a real smile since we were kids bro," said a very suprised Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, I really appreciate what you said. You put into words that were unspoken until now, and I really needed to hear them. We have been through so much together and I was hoping that just because Kikyo was alive again that our group would not split up. Now if you two will excuse me I do believe that someone is waiting to talk to me."  
  
The two of them looked at her and wondered what she was talking about then they felt him. Kouga appeared next to Kagome.  
  
"Hello again Kouga. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Kagome, can I talk to you alone? I have something I want to talk to you about but I don't want either dog-breath to interfere."  
  
At that both of the dog demons unsheathed their swords. Kagome gave them an evil look, grabbed Kouga by the arm and started walking towards the hot springs. When they arrived Kagome put up a soundproof barrier so that no one could hear what was being said.  
  
"Go ahead Kouga, no one can hear us inside my barrier. What did you wish to talk to me about?"  
  
"Kagome, I have thought about the last conversation we had. I realized the truth in what you said. Kagome, I have something that I need to tell you. Well, actually a couple of things. At one time I thought I was in love with you, but after our last conversation I realized that somehow over the last year the love I felt for you changed. I came to realize, even though I would not admit it, that the love I held for you was that of a sister/best friend not a lover or mate. Am I correct in assuming that Lord Sesshomaru knew of your return before the final battle?"  
  
"Yes, though I have yet to figure out how he found out, but I will get to the bottom of that later."  
  
"Now, for the second thing I have to tell you. I know that you have been curious as to why my pack call me Lord Kouga, though you have never asked I could see the question in your eyes several times. I think that the time is right for you to know."  
  
Kouga took off his headband and there in the center of his forehead was the symbol of the East: a Golden Sun .  
  
"Kouga! Why have you never told me that you were the Lord of the East???"  
  
"I am sorry Kagome. I wanted to tell you, but as with you the time was not right. Now that Naraku is gone it is safe for you to know. I was asked not to tell you before then. Also I wanted to let you know that I have indeed taken a mate. Now that I have told you what I came to there is one more thing. First release your barrier, I want all of them to hear this part."  
  
Kagome did as Kouga asked and stood there waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Kagome, Lady of the Northern and Western Lands, I,Kouga, Lord of the Eastern Lands, do hereby pledge my life and loyalty to you. My life and lands are yours to command. I will gladly die for you, my lady, if it is necessary. You are one of my best friends and my sister. I live to protect you and your lands. Please accept my offer to join the East with the North and West. Lady Kagome, do you accept this pact?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Kouga, on behalf of the North I, Lady Kagome, accept this pact. I cannot accept on behalf of the West for that is my mate's decision."  
  
Kagome heard Sesshomaru's voice in her head.  
  
'Love, accept on behalf of the West as well. You are the Lady of the Western Lands as well. You have every right to accept. It is part of your destiny if you remember. To heal the Lands. This is the beginning.'  
  
"Lord Kouga, on behalf of the West I also accept this pact. From this day forth four lands shall be one. The South and the North made a pact of blood 1000 years ago. That same night a pact was made between the West and the North, now the East has joined them. Let all know that the lands are no longer divided but are united from this day forward. Thank you Kouga, my friend, my brother."  
  
Everyone around them cheered at the last statement from Kagome. Kagome hugged Kouga sealing the pact. Kouga was confused about something that Kagome had said.  
  
'What did she mean when she said that the South and the North made a blood pact?'  
  
He figured that when the time was right Kagome would tell him.  
  
"Kouga, I would like for you to come to the Northern castle in six days time. I would like to meet your new mate. Will you accept?"  
  
"Of course. I will be there with my mate." With that said Kouga left. Sango came running to Kagome and hugged her.  
  
"Kags, this is wonderful! Oh yea, WE have unfinished business to take care of."  
  
Kagome stod there and thought for a minute. She smacked herself in the head, wondering how she could forget. She and Sango had the blood bond to complete, then another thought occured to her.  
  
'San, what about Kikyo? I would like to include her in our family. What do you think about this idea?'  
  
'I think that would be a wonderful idea. She has proven herself worthy of being our sister.'  
  
Kagome then linked Kikyo's mind with her and Sango's so that they could ask her.  
  
'Kikyo, San and I have a question for you. Have you ever heard of the blood bond?'  
  
'Yes. It is one of the most powerful bonds known to anyone. It joins women together as sisters for life, if it is done between a human and a demoness the human shall have the life span of a demon if she chooses to remain human or turns her into a demoness if she chooses that path. Why do you ask?'  
  
'Sango and I have started the blood bond. Tonight she will complete it and become a full demoness. You have proven yourself worthy of also becoming our sister if you choose to. That is why we asked. We would be honored if you would also join us. You have already shown loyalty beyond anything else in your love for our brother. What do you say Kikyo, will you also become our sister? If you choose to I will give you until the sun sets on the sixth day to make the final choice: demon or human.'  
  
'I would be honored to become your sister, Kagome and Sango.'  
  
After they had gotten their answer Kagome closed the mind links. They all walked back to Kaede's hut for some dinner. Sango and Kagome were making plans to get away from the guys in order to complete the process and also bring Kikyo in as their sister. 


	22. Transformations

Discalimer: Still own nothing except this story and the characters that ya all don't recognize, so YEAVE ME YONE!!!!!! mumbling about damn lawyers dashing pplz dreams  
  
Transformations  
  
Once they had finished with dinner the girls announced that they were going to bathe. Kagome got all of the things together that the girls needed and they walked towards the hot springs, but then made a detour going to the well clearing instead.  
  
"I need to go back and let my other family know of Naraku's defeat. Would you two like to come with me?"  
  
"Of course," Kikyo and Sango both answered.  
  
So the girls held hands and jumped into the well all at once. They were all surrounded in the bluish pink light and transported 500 years into the future. Kikyo looked up and was amazed to see a roof above the well. They all climbed out and went out of the well house. Once outside Kikyo stopped and looked around. She was overwhelmed by the sight of things.  
  
"Kagome, where are we?"  
  
"Oh I am sorry Kikyo, I forgot that you didn't know. We are 500 years into the future. This is where I was raised until two years ago when I was dragged into the well by that centipede demon. This is or was my world. Now though I know the truth and where I belong."  
  
"Kags, what do you say we stay here for awhile and show Kikyo around. There is one thing missing from her that we both already have. The ta-too."  
  
"That's a wonderful idea San. What do you say Kik?"  
  
"Sounds good to me, but what is a ta-too?"  
  
"Come on and we will show you, we have to get changed anyways if we are going to go shopping."  
  
The three of them walked into the house and looked around for Kagome's family. When no one was to be found the girls went up to Kagome's room and started to look for the clothes they usually wore plus an outfit for Kikyo. Sango found herself a pair of dark blue capris and a dark purple tank top that had "Slayer" written in black on it, Kagome found a pair of black capris and a pink tank top that said "Miko" written in white, while Kikyo found a pair of red capris and silver tank top that had "Fallen Angel" written in white on it. Kagome then chanted a concealing spell on herself to hide her demon self. While the girls were changing Kagome motioned for Sango to turn around and show Kikyo her back. Kagome pointed to the symbol of the North on Sango's right shoulderblade and said:  
  
"That Kikyo is a tatoo."  
  
Kikyo nodded. They finished getting dressed and then went downstairs. Kagome noticed that the house was still empty and decided to leave a note so that way no one would think that her mom's car was stolen. She got her mom's car keys off of the hook by the door, wondering where her family was, and led the other two girls to the car. Once in the car Kagome showed them how to fasten the seatbelts and then started the car and drove to the mall.  
  
"Kags, do you think we will see the guys again this time?" asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know, but I hope so. I think we had better explain to Kikyo so that she is prepared."  
  
So Sango explained to Kikyo what had happened the last time they were here and went to the mall. By the time Sango was done explaining it they had arrived at the mall and Kagome had found a parking spot. They all got out and went inside. The first place they went was the tatoo parlor. It was open, thank Kami, and they went inside. The same guy was there and he recognized them immediately.  
  
"Ah, I see that you have brought a friend with you this time. I trust that you are satisfied with the work I did when you were here the last time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes we are very satisfied. We actually were wondering if you could do the same one on our friend here."  
  
"Of course, I will even give you a discount on this one since you are such loyal customers."  
  
Kagome decided to wander around the shop and look at the different pictures that he had up. That was when she saw it, a dark blue cresent moon. It looked identical to the one on Sesshomaru's forehead.  
  
'It would look perfect next to the star on my back, and the one that Kikyo is getting as well. After all they are both Lords of the Western Lands, and Kikyo is Inuyasha's mate, as I am Sesshomaru's,' thought Kagome.  
  
She had decided. Kagome walked to the room where Sango and her had gotten their tatoos at and saw that the man was almost done with Kikyo's.  
  
"Excuse me," she said. "I don't mean to disturb your work but I think that I would also like another one for her and I both. I was looking around out there and saw the perfect tatoo that would compliment that one. I want the dark blue cresent moon to go next to the star on her back and then I want you to do the same thing to mine. Also under her star I want you to put the word Guardian."  
  
"Excellent choice my lady."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"I am sorry that just slipped."  
  
Kagome just nodded. She decided to take a closer look at this "man" and was shocked by what she saw. Instead of a man sitting there was a youkai, and a very familiar looking one at that.  
  
'OMG!!!!' she thought as she recognized the youkai. 'That is Lord Inutashio!! Why didn't I recognize him sooner? Oh yea, the wish wasn't made at that time. Duh Kagome, he wasn't supposed to be alive then.'  
  
She waited until he was finished with Kikyo before she laid down and waited for him to do the moon on her shoulder. She took that opportunity to let Sango and Kikyo know what she had discovered via mind link. When both girls gasped she chuckled. When Inutashio was finished she got up and went to pay him.  
  
"No, my Lady. Those were on the house."  
  
"Thank you my Lord. How is Lady Yuma anyways?"  
  
"So, you figured it out did you?"  
  
"Yes, and I also figured out why I didn't sense it before. We will be going now. Once again thank you Inutashio. I look forward to seeing your mate's reaction in the past. I have a feeling that her and my mother will both be waiting for me at father's castle."  
  
The girls then realized that they were starved. Kagome led them to the same place that her and Sango had eaten before. Once they had gotten their food they went to the same table that they had before, only this time there was one other person. Sure enough they all felt the youkai coming towards them. The girls chose to ignore it though because they already knew who it was. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked up behind Kagome and Kikyo and put their arms around each girls waist. All three of the girls smiled. Kagome and Kikyo both jumped though when they each felt a slight nip on the back of their necks. The two guys jumped back just in time to avoid an elbow in the chest. Sango sat there laughing. They finished eating and then got up to leave, before they left though Kagome and Kikyo gave Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a kiss and told them they would see them soon in the past. So the girls left and went back to Kagome's house and down the well. Once they were on the other side of the well Kagome took off the concealing spell and leapt out of the well with Sango and Kikyo in each arm. They walked over to the God Tree and sat down. Kagome looked at each one of the other two girls and put up a barrier.  
  
"Kikyo, Sango are you both ready for this? Sango this will be painful for you and I am sorry there is nothing I can do to stop the pain. It will be painful for you because your entire body will change."  
  
The two girls nodded to Kagome letting them know they were ready. Kagome held out her right wrist which indicated to the others that they were to do the same, which they did. She did the same process that she went through with Sango just months before. They all repeated the chant that would bind them together as sisters. Once finished with that Kagome turned to Sango.  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want to do Sango? I am giving you one last chance to back out."  
  
"Yes Kags, I am positive that this is what I want."  
  
That was all Kagome needed to hear. She stood up and walked over to Sango, placed her hand on Sango's forehead, right where the mark of the North was, and said:  
  
"I call upon the bond of blood made between this human and I. This young woman has made her decision, she no longer wishes to be human. Grant her wish and make her fully my blood sister!"  
  
As soon as the last word was said Kagome removed her hand from Sango as she was engulfed in the bluish pink light. Sango screamed in pain. Neither of the other two could see what was happening due to the thickness of the light. Everywhere throughout all of the lands everyone could feel the surge of magic. They all wondered what was happening to send such a surge. The only ones that truly knew what was happening were the Lord and Lady of the North, the Lady of the South, the former Lord and Lady of the West and the current Lords of the West. Once the light faded there sat a young demoness where moments ago sat a young human woman. Sango now looked identical to Kagome with only two differences: instead of midnight blue streaks in her hair were dark purple streaks and instead of sapphire blue eyes Sango still had her chocolate brown ones, but they now had blue and emerald flecks to them.  
  
"Sango, you look beautiful. Now you are truly my sister. What do you say that us women go to Father's tonight and meet the guys there tommorrow?"  
  
Both women agreed and so it was decided. Kagome let Sesshomaru know via mind link what they were doing.  
  
--------------------At the same time in the Northern Castle-------------  
  
Ladies Yuma and Rei were out in the garden with the children, which now included Kohaku, watching them play and talking.  
  
"It appears that you will soon have an addition to your two daughters Rei," said Yuma.  
  
"You feel it too then? I am glad, I always did like Lady Kikyo. She will be welcomed with open arms by both my husband and I."  
  
"I think we should have a suprise waiting when our children arrive don't you?" Yuma asked with a michevious glint in her eyes.  
  
"I agree totally. Children come here, we have a question for you."  
  
The children stopped playing and came running to their grandmothers. It still amazed the two women how quickly Kohaku accepted them as friends. Usually someone raised as a demon slayer was taught to kill all demons because they were all evil. Yuma had questioned him about that earlier today. His answer was simple:  
  
"Sango said that Kagome was her best friend and our sister by the blood bond. If you are Kagome's family then you are all also trustworthy and also my family."  
  
That took Yuma by suprise as well as Rei when Yuma had told her. Then again when they thought about it not so suprising. Kohaku was more like Sango than either of them realized.  
  
"As we explained to all three of you before, the blood bond gives a choice to humans. The choice to remain human or to become demon. Sango was given that choice as Kagome is giving it to Kikyo. Yes, Shippou before you ask I said Kikyo. She has proven her loyalty to your mother. Kikyo is now your aunt. Now the question we have for you children is this: Would you like to truly become your parents blood children? Kohaku this is asked to you because your sister will now be your mother," said Yuma.  
  
All three looked at each other, excitement in their eyes, and nodded at the adults.  
  
"Very well then, Kohaku and Rin you must know that this will be very painful for both of you because your entire bodies will change. I want all three of you to join hands and close your eyes."  
  
The children did as they were asked, while Rei put up a soundproof barrier like Kagome's. Yuma grabbed Rin's hand while Rei grabbed Shippou's, Kohaku was in the middle of Shippou and Rin. Rei squeezed Yuma's hand giving her the signal that they were ready to begin. Yuma closed her eyes and pictured Rin as she was now, then she started changing her appearance. First she started with the things that would not harm the child. Yuma pictured Rin's hair a raven black, like it is, but with siler streaks in it and lengthened to her waist, then she pictured Rin's chocolate brown eyes and concentrated on changing them to a golden color with sapphire blue flecks in them. Next she concentrated on her fingernails, instead of human fingernails she pictured them as silver claws with a blue stripe down the center of each. On her cheeks and wrists she pictured one magenta stripe and one midnight blue stripe. On the right side of Rin's bangs she added 2 white streaks followed by 2 pink and 2 more white. On her forehead she added a blue cresent moon and then the midnight blue 6 point star, in the middle of the star is a white diamond and in the middle of the diamond is a pink teardrop. This completed the easy part of changing Rin, now came the painful part, changing her blood. She felt out Rin's blood and very quickly set about changing it from human to demon. She tried to do it quickly due to the pain it was causing the child, but she also did not want to make any mistakes. She blocked out the child's screams in order to concentrate. Once Yuma was done with Rin it was Kohaku's turn. This was done more quickly due to the fact that not as many changes were need for him. His eyes stayed the same with the exception of the sapphire flecks that were now in them. His hair was now down to the middle of his back with dark purple streaks in it. He now had the symbol of the North on his forehead, and the most diffucult part of changing his blood was almost done. Kohaku was taking the pain quite well due to his training as a demon slayer. His fingernails were now black claws with a white stripe in the center of each of them. Next came Shippou. Rei closed her eyes and concentrated on changing him. She saw him as he is now and started the changes with his hair. His auburn hair now turned a bright silver with raven and midnight blue streaks going through it. His eyes were now a brilliant sapphire blue with gold flecks in them. His claws became black with silver and blue stripes in the center of each one. Upon his forehead was the symbol of the North first and the West second. This completed Shippou's changes. The two adults opened their weary eyes to see how the children looked. They both gasped as they took in the sight of them.  
  
"Alright children, you may open your eyes and go look into the fountain at your new appearances."  
  
All three of them did just that. Once they saw their new look they started jumping up and down. Then ran to the adults and almost knocked them over, giving them hugs.  
  
"Thank you Lady Yuma and Lady Rei!!!!" yelled Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku, you are now my grandson, call me grandma," stated Rei.  
  
"Yes grandma."  
  
"Now we must go and rest. I want you three to stay here I do believe your mothers and Aunt will be arriving soon. We want to suprise them so please stay here and let them come find you."  
  
The two women walked into the castle and to their rooms. Once they were both settled and had told the servants to wake them once Lady Kagome returned with her sisters to wake them, they fell asleep. 


	23. Shocked

A/N Hey all sorry that I haven't updated sooner but was having trouble getting this chapter exactly how I wanted it.....Glad that so many of u like the story. Thanx for all the wonderful reviews......  
  
Disclaimer: Damn lawyers are trying to beat down my door cuz someone told them that I claim to own Inu & Co. Well For the record I do not. So maybe now they will leave me alone!!!!!  
  
Shocked  
  
----------Yuma & Rei's Dream--------  
  
Yuma found herself in a dark place. She tried to call out and found that she couldn't speak. All of a sudden she felt another presence and then a hand on her shoulder. Yuma turned around her claws ready to strike when she saw Rei. She tried to talk again and this time found that she could.  
  
"What are we doing here my friend?"  
  
"I do believe Yuma that we have been summoned here by someone. I remember that this is where I met Midoriko when she last came to me in my sleep," answered Rei.  
  
At that moment they saw a burst of bluish pink light and there stood the priestess.  
  
"Yes my Lady, I have summoned you here. I am sorry that I had to do this but there is something that you both should know. If it was not of the utmost importance I would not have summoned you both here. The Lands are now united, but that is not the only thing. If Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru do not complete the bond within the next six days then all is lost. They are the true rulers of all the lands and must complete the bond before the ball that Lord Yukka is putting together to announce the return of Lady Kagome and also the uniting of the Lands. You both did a wonderful job with your grand-children but now you must give advice to your children or all will be for nothing."  
  
At that moment another young demoness came into the dream. This one was an auburn and white haired wolf demoness with a purple snowflake on her forehead.  
  
"Aya? Is that really you?" asked Rei.  
  
"M-m-mother?"  
  
"Yes, my child it is I."  
  
Ayame ran to Rei and threw her arms around her. The two stood there for a few moments before Ayame realized something.  
  
"If you have returned Mother, does that mean that my sister has as well?"  
  
"Yes, Aya. Kagome has returned. She is on her way to the castle as we speak, I believe."  
  
"Lady Rei, did you inform Lady Kagome what happens when a human is changed into a demon?" asked Midoriko.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Then it dawned on her. "Sango!!! She has chosen and I bet that Kagome forgot that when a human is transformed to a demon it is in the middle of the demonesses heat!!!!! OMG! Aya, your mate is the closest to your sisters. Have him remind Kagome and help her protect them while you come here."  
  
"Hai mother!"  
  
-------------End Dream----------------  
  
---------With The Girls-----------------  
  
Sango had just finished her transformation when Kagome felt it. They were surrounded by at least a hundred demons. She knew that the other two girls felt it too. Kagome reached for her sword but it wasn't there. She remembered that she had left it in the hut in order to help protect the rest of her family. Then out of nowhere Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked down and recognized the armbands as Kouga's. She spun around to find Kouga smirking at her.  
  
"Lady Kagome, did you forget that when a human is transformed into a demon that the transformation throws them into the middle of their heat??"  
  
"Omg, how could I have forgotten the most important part! I am so sorry Sango. I forgot my sword also."  
  
"Kagome, I have been sent by Midoriko to help you. She has asked me to remind you that all you need to do is call for your sword and it will appear in your hand. Then I am to do something and we are to meet your father at his castle. The rest of your family is already on their way."  
  
Kagome nodded and called to her sword.  
  
"Come to me Shikon Kanjii!!"  
  
Her sword then appeared in her right hand. She looked at it and noticed something was different about it. At that moment Kouga put his hand over hers and both of them were surrounded in a bright pink light. When the light faded Kouga was gone. Kagome looked down at the sword and saw that to the lower left of her family crest was the crest of the East, and across from that was the crest of the west. The only one missing was the South, but she also noticed that in the center of the crests was the Shikon No Tama itself. She gasped, then she remembered that they were surrounded.  
  
"Sango, Kikyo come take a hold of my shoulder. I will transport us to Father's castle at once."  
  
The other two did as Kagome told them and within moments they were standing in the garden of the Northern castle. Sango and Kikyo looked around in total awe. Then their gazes landed on three demon children. Two boys and a girl. They found it strange that one of the boys looked like Sesshomaru other than the eyes, which strangely looked like Kagome's with gold felcks in them. The other boy looked identical to Sango, and the little girl looked exactly like Kagome with the exception of gold eyes with blue flecks in them. Kagome sensed the children and turned to look at them and her mouth dropped to the ground.  
  
"Shippou, Kohaku, Rin?????"  
  
"Yes momma its us," answered Shippou and Rin.  
  
"But how? When? Why?"  
  
"One question at a time Aunt Kagome," said Kohaku, while the other two nodded their heads.  
  
"Well its was like this mom, our grandmothers decided to give you and Dad a gift for defeating Naraku and as they said an early wedding present. As for Kohaku, Aunt Sango, you are the only family that he has left other than the rest of us and since you had chosen she gave him a choice. We were also given a choice and we chose to become you and Lord Sesshomaru's real children not just adopted. He has already approved of our new looks and our choice. That is the why part mom. What do you think Aunt Kikyo, Aunt Sango, and Mom?" asked Shippou.  
  
"I think you all look wonderful and I am glad that Kags gave me a second chance to be a part of this family," said Kikyo with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I agree with Kikyo. You children look wonderful. Kohaku, I am honored that you chose this because of me. I love you and have really always been a mother figure since our real mom passed on at your birth. I am honored to call you son instead of brother," said Sango, who also had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Shippou, Rin I want you both to know that I am very proud of the both of you. You both made wonderful decisions. I love you both and always will. I am proud to have you both by my side as well as your father."  
  
"As for when mom, it was just earlier this evening. Grandma said that you were making Aunt Sango and Aunt Kikyo your sisters due to a blood bond. So that was when our grandmas decided it was time to ask us. That covers the when," said Rin with a nod towards Kohaku.  
  
"Now as to the how part of your question Aunt Kagome. Grandma Rei is a miko as well so with her and Lady Yuma's powers combined as well as a little help from Lady Midoriko they gave us this gift," finished Kohaku.  
  
--------------Elsewhere in the castle----------  
  
The men were gathered in the throne room waiting for the women to arrive with the children when Lady Rei and Lady Yuma entered. The two elder women walked in and sat down not noticing that there was another presence in the room. Lord Inutashio had hidden himself quite well if his mate did not know he was here yet. All was going according to plan.  
  
'Midoriko, everything is moving along wonderfully,' said Inutashio in his mind.  
  
'Yes my Lord it certianly is,' Midoriko answered. 'Now just watch and listen. You will know when the time is right for you to reveal yourself. Now I must go.'  
  
Yuma looked back and forth between Inuyasha and her son. She smiled when she noticed that they were actually getting along for the first time since they were children.  
  
"Inuyasha, I have a question for you."  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up at hearing Lady Yuma's voice directed at him.  
  
"Yes, my Lady, what is it that you wish to ask me?"  
  
"Do you wish to still become full demon and second Lord of the Western Lands as was your birthright?"  
  
'Mother where are you going with this?' Sesshomaru asked her in his mind.  
  
'Listen and find out, my son,' was all she said.  
  
"I have thought long and hard about that Lady Yuma. Now that the Shikon is gone there is no way for me to do so, but I am content as I am. I have a mate that I love and loves me for who I am not for what I am, I have friends that will stand by me throughout the rest of my life and I finally have some of the relationship with my brother that has been lost for so many years. I am content."  
  
"Being content and being happy are two very different things Inuyasha. Did Kagome not tell you that there is still a way for you to achieve that goal even though the jewel is gone?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded remembering Kagome's words after she had made her wish.  
  
"She was very much correct. Inuyasha, you have had the power with you all along. It just needed to be activated. Now will you choose to remain a hanyou or do you choose to become full demon?"  
  
Inuyasha sat there and thought about when Kagome had asked him the same question. Once again he heard her advice and once again listened to it. He listened to his heart. He knew his friends would stand by his side no matter what, Sango had told him so and he had the bump to prove it.  
  
---------Flashback---------  
  
"Now if your done being such an ass, we can get down to talking seriously. Inuyahsa there are some things I need to know. One: Do you love me? Two: If you had a second chance with Kikyo would you take it? Three: After this is over will you still stay by my side and protect me with your life? Four: Do you still wish to become full demon?"  
  
Inuyasha stood there in shock for the second time that day. Had his best friend really just asked him if he would take a second chance with Kikyo? Kagome stood there staring at Inuyasha. She could sense her mom and Lady Yuma just out of sight and knew they were anxious to hear what was said just as much as she was. She also knew that Sango, Miroku and Shippou were listening in from her bedroom window. She glanced at the window and sure enough there were the three of them waiting to hear what was said. Finally Inuyasha got over his shock, after about five minutes, and sat on the fround in front of the God tree. He sat there thinking. Kagome finally got tired of waiting and decided to give him the same advice her mom had given her.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am gonna give you a piece of advice that was given to me. Someone told me once not to listen to your mind, listen to your heart. It worked too."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. He blocked out every sound and listened to his heart. He was shocked with what he realized. He does love Kagome, yes, but it is more like the love that one would have for a sister. Kikyo was his first true love. Kagome accpets him for who he is, but will she still stand by him if he choses to become full demon? He decided to ask her and tell her the truth.  
  
"Kagome, yes I do love you, but not like I love Kikyo. I love you more like a sister than anything else. You have been by my side through everything. You have accepted me for who I am, not who you want me to be. You are my best friend, you were the first person to be there for me, to not run away from me just because I was always being an asshole,as you put it. I will always be by your side, I have promised to protect you with my life if need be, and I will keep that promise until you no longer want me by your side. Feh, even then you will have to kill me in order to make me leave my best friend. The only thing that I have to know is will you be by my side if I choose to become full demon?"  
  
Kagome was just about to answer him when Sango ran by her and stopped right in front of Inuyasha. She looked pissed. She then did something that she usually save for Miroku only. Sango smacked him upside the head!  
  
"Ow, Sango what was that for?"  
  
"INUYASHA, YOU BAKA!!!!!" Sango yelled. Then she took a few deep breaths to calm down before going on.  
  
"Are you really that stupid???? We have all been there for you when you transformed, remember??? We were there for you before,during, and after!!!! We all decided a long time ago that no matter what we would never leave your side. Thats what friends are for Inuyasha. They stay by each other's sides no matter what, no matter who or what they are. You guys have been there for me, even though I betrayed you, you still didn't turn your back on me. Inuyasha, you are like a brother to me and I for one will be there for you weather it be as human, hanyou, or demon. You are Inuyasha no matter what form you are in. I know that I speak for Kagome, Miroku and Shippou also when I say that we will be here for you. We have all become so close. As Kagome told me earlier, we are a family, and weather you like it or not, you are stuck with us!"  
  
After Sango said that she stomped off to the house.  
  
"You know she is right Inuyasha. I trust all of you guys with my life, and I have good reason to do that. You guys have all stuck by me and protected me from everything. I love all of you very much. I have realized a lot of things also. One: I love you but I am not in love with you. Two: You are my best friend and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Three: I only want you to be happy, Inuyasha. Everything Sango said is true. There are things that I need for you to know, but right now I can't tell you all of it. There are some things you need to find out for yourself. I am proud of you though Inuyasha, you have grown up a lot in the last year. You have made friends that are willing to put their lives on the line for everyday,and love you for who you are. Now I have a favor to ask of you. When we get back I don't want you and Kouga fighting. I want you two to try and get along for my sake. Let me handle Kouga. K?"  
  
-----End Flashback-------------  
  
He realized that the answer would never change for them. What about Kikyo? He knew she loved him as much as he loved her, but did she love him enough to stay by his side even when he was full demon?  
  
'Yes, she does Inuyasha. Do not let your doubts make your decision. This will be the last chance that you will get,' said a voice in his head that sounded very familiar.  
  
'Kags?' he thought.  
  
'No, I am not Lady Kagome. I am Midoriko. Inuyasha do you not remember meeting me when you were a small child. I told you about your destiny.'  
  
'Ah, yes. Now I remember. It is good to hear you again Midoriko. I am glad that you have chosen Kags. She is a truly kind hearted person.'  
  
'That she is. Now you must tell everyone your decision, but Inuyasha DO NOT reveal that your father is alive yet. He wants to suprise Lady Yuma. Also know this, after you have been transformed you must remember to ask about the Tetsusaiga'  
  
Inuyasha then realized that everyone was looking at him. He straightened his back, opened up his eyes and looked at Yuma.  
  
"My lady Yuma. I would indeed like to become full demon, though I do not see how it is possible."  
  
Yuma smiled and motioned for him to come to her. Inuyasha got up and walked around the table to kneel in front of Yuma.  
  
"You are both so much like your father," she sighed. "I miss him so much."  
  
"As do I my Lady," replied Inuyasha. "Someday we will be with him again."  
  
"Very true Inuyasha. You know there is something that I must tell you. All of these years your destiny has been lain out before you. All of the trials that you went through before you met up with Kagome and the others were part of it. Your destiny has been very complex since they day you were born. That very day I marked you as the second heir to the Western Lands, in front of witness of your mother and father. In a sense Inuyasha you are also my son. Your father loved both of us, your mother and I, very much and therefore I made his choice for him. I left. I had seen my destiny ahead of me and if I would not have left then you would have never met up with Kagome or your other friends. Kami-sama sent me a dream showing me what needed to be done in order to protect the Lady Kagome. I came to you the night you were born Inuyasha and traced our family crest upon your forehead. Doing so thus marked you as the second heir to the throne. It is now that I activate that crest so that you may continue on with your destiny and continue protecting the Lady of the West."  
  
Yuma then leaned over and kissed the exact spot where she placed the crest 1000 years ago. Inuyasha was instantly engulfed in a pink light. When the light faded he stood completely transformed. It was that sight that the younger women and children walked in upon. They all froze in place almost expecting him to go into a rage, but he didn't.  
  
"Lady Yuma, what about the Tetsusaiga? Will I still be able to weild it?"  
  
"Yes, my son. I will see to that. Please hand me the sword."  
  
Inuyasha did as he was asked, suprised that it didn't burn him when he touched it. Yuma felt the fang pulse when she touched it. It was as if the sword already knew of its master's changes and had already accepted it. It also seemed to recognize her as the mate of its creator. Yuma closed her eyes and said:  
  
"Mighty sword Tetsusaiga, I, Lady Yuma, mate of Lord Inutashio have changed the appearance and blood of your master Lord Inuyasha. He is now a full blooded demon, yet you are still needed to aid your master in the protection of Lady Kagome, her mate and her children. Even though his blood may have changed his heart remains pure. Let his heart be your guide, allow him to wield you and fufill his destiny! Mighty Tetsusaiga, fang of my love and mate Inutashio, will you allow Lord Inuyasha, second son of your creator, to wield you?"  
  
The sword pulsed and flew back to Inuyasha's side. Suddenly there was a blinding pink light. Everyone looked around to see where it had come from and all eyes fell on Kikyo. Where once stood a human Kikyo now stood a demoness that looked identical to Kagome and Sango, other than her hair had silver streaks in it and her eyes were now a blue and gold mixture with emerald and brown flecks in them. What shocked Yuma the most was that behind her stood Inutashio with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I-i-inutashio??" Yuma finally managed to get out.  
  
When he stepped around Kikyo and nodded his head Yuma ran into his open arms and started crying.  
  
"You have done well my love. You have managed to keep yourself well and both of our sons protected. I especially love what you and Rei have done with our grandchildren. Rei, thank you for keeping my mate safe. I owe you a debt of gratitude. I expected nothing less of you though because she is your blood sister. Now I do believe that there is one more suprise in store for Lady Kagome."  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome and she just shrugged. Then she heard a couple of very familiar voices.  
  
"Why in Kami's name didn't you fucking tell me that she was back my mate???" a young woman's voice screamed.  
  
"She asked me not to tell you. She wanted to be the one love," was a young man's response.  
  
Everyone stopped looking at Kagome and looked towards the entrance to the throne room waiting for the arguing couple to come in. They didn't have to wait long. In walked Kouga with a very beautiful auburn and white haired wolf demoness. They both stopped and looked around the room.  
  
"Lord Kouga, Lady Ayame I am glad that you could finally make it," said Lady Rei.  
  
Ayame didn't seem to hear her though for she was looking straight at Kagome.  
  
"K-k-kags??"  
  
"Aya!!!!" shouted Kagome as she ran to the girl and hugged her.  
  
The girls stood there for a few minutes when Kagome reached over and hit Kouga upside the head with her fist.  
  
"Ow, Kags! What was that for?"  
  
"Kouga, when you told me yesterday that you had found a mate you didn't tell me that it was MY SISTER!!!!"  
  
"Oh yea, I did forget that didn't I? Well you didn't ask!" he said then ran with Kagome and Ayame chasing after him. 


	24. Finalizing The Bonds

Disclaimer: OK PPLZ.......I AM DONE WITH THIS!!! FOR THE LAST TIME I DO NOT OWN INU & CO.....ONLY THE CHARACTERS THAT U DON'T RECOGNIZE. Now with that said on with the story!!  
  
WARNING::: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!! IT IS RATED R FOR A REASON.......IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS THEN READ DOWN TO THE MARKER AND THEN LEAVE!!!!!!!!  
  
Finalizing the Bonds  
  
Kagome and Ayame continued to chase Kouga through the castle and out into the gardens. Suddenly Kagome got a very VERY evil idea. She looked at Ayame and nodded her head. Both girls stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"Kouga freeze!" shouted Kagome.  
  
Kouga found himself frozen mid-run in a huge ice crystal. The girls walked up to him and started laughing. Kagome then put her hand on the crystal and next thing Kouga knew he was in a bedroom.  
  
Kagome summoned Kikyo and Sango with her mind to come out to the gardens. The other two girls got there within minutes.  
  
"Now that we are all together let us officially complete the final step of the bond," said Kagome and Ayame together.  
  
All four of the girls walked over to the fountain and sat down. Kagome sat in the position of the North, Kikyo sat in the West, Sango sat in the East and Ayame sat in the South. Kagome laid her sword in the middle of the circle with the hilt facing her and the point facing Ayame like an arrow. All three of the other girls gasped when they saw the new markings and the jewel on the hilt.  
  
"Kags, what is the meaning of that?" asked Sango.  
  
"That means that the four lands are united and we will all die to protect the Shikon. The crests are there and the line conecting them symbolizes the union."  
  
"Oh," was all they could say.  
  
They all just sat there for a minute letting the words sink in then they proceeded with the final step of the bond that they all shared. Kagome traced the teardrop on each wrist then turned her wrist so that a drop of her blood fell to the blade of the sword. She nodded at Kikyo first and she did the same, then Ayame and finally Sango. Once each one had let a single drop of blood fall they turned their wrists back up. The sword glowed blue for a minute absorbing the blood and then went silent again. The other three looked at Kagome in confusion.  
  
"That was just so that the sword will know whom its protectors are. Also the future generation protectors should anything happen to any one of us. I know what part of the future hold for us but not all."  
  
The next thing they did was put their hands out, palms up, one on top of the other. They went in the same order that they did with the blood, then they all tilted their palms down so that the blood would run down into their joined hands and mix together. Once each woman's blood was in the center of their hands they leveled out their palms again and the small group was engulfed in the familar bluish pink light. Once the light faded their wounds were healed and each had a tiny pink teardrop under the corner of their right eye. They could all feel the mixed blood flowing through their veins. The girls decided to sit out their to talk and catch up/get to know their new sisters.  
  
------------With the Others--------------------------------  
  
"My love, how is it that you are once again among the living?" asked Yuma.  
  
"We have our beautiful daughter-in-law to thank for that. She knew that it was your deepest heart's desire and she granted it as well as our son's wish all combined into one. Which reminds me," he said as he turned to Sesshomaru. "You must complete the bond before the sun sets on the night of the ball."  
  
"What ball?"  
  
"The ball to welcome home Lady Rei and Lady Kagome of course. As well as to celebrate the additions to the family and the uniting of the lands," answered Lord Yukka.  
  
"Yes, but as your father said the bond between you and Kagome must be completed or there will be much chaos. The other lords have been silent long enough. They will not take kindly to this news now that Kagome has returned and you have not completed the bond. They will not remain silent long. Everyone now knows of her return and that the lands are almost united," added Lady Rei.  
  
Rei and Yuma decided that it was time for the children to be off to bed and summoned their mothers. Kagome and Sango came quickly to put them to bed. After the children were in bed Kagome pulled Sango off to the side and told her about a little cavern not far from the castle where she and Miroku could have some time to themselves. Sango blushed at that but Kagome just smiled.  
  
"Sango, he loves you. Don't you know that by now?"  
  
"Hai, I do Kags. I just am afraid that he doesn't want me now that I have changed."  
  
"San, just because you have changed in looks doesn't mean that your heart has and Miroku knows that. He loves you for you now because of how you look. Just like we love Inu for who he is and we will be beside him no matter what, Miroku feels the same about you. Take my advice as a sister. San, go and get what you want. You already have his heart."  
  
Kagome smiled and walked away not knowing that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru heard the whole thing.  
  
"Hmmmmm, I think that we should both take that advice also my dear brother," said Inuyasha smirking.  
  
They both went to find their mates to have a "talk" with them. Inuyasha found Kikyo first and asked her to take a walk with him. The elder Lord and Ladies already knew what was going on so left them be no questions asked. Kagome was the next to be found. Sesshomaru found her in the gardens. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned back into him and smiled.  
  
"It's just as I remember it, my love."  
  
"Hai, it is. Kags, there is something I must discuss with you. I have been away from our lands for too long. I must get back and make sure that things are going well. I know you are reluctant to leave the children but would you come with me?"  
  
"Of course, fluffy, I would love to. It will give the pups a chance to get to know all four of their grandparents anyways."  
  
Sesshomaru growled playfully at her for calling him "fluffy" and Kagome just laughed at him. She told her parents mentally that she was going with Sesshomaru to check on their lands and asked them to watch the children. Of course she got told to go and have fun. Kagome knew what her mother meant and just smirked. While Kagome was talking to her parents Sesshomaru was informing Jakken to clear out the castle for the next three days. Of course Jakken had heard of Kagome's return and had already done so, knowing that at one point that they would be coming here. He was secretly pleased for the break. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and put her arms around his neck to let him know she was ready to leave. He summoned his youki and they were gone in a flash. Within an hour they were at his castle.  
  
--------------Back with Inu & Kik-----------  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking around the grounds holding hands when they saw Sesshomaru and Kagome leave. That gave Inu a very evil idea. He contacted Kagome with his mind and asked her to put up a soundproof barrier around the garden. Kagome didn't even bother to ask why because she already knew and did as Inu asked her to. As soon as that was done Inu turned to Kikyo.  
  
"Kikyo, you know I love you with all of my heart and soul right?"  
  
"Hai, Inuyasha. I also love you the same. I am very grateful to our sister for giving me a chance to be a true part of this family."  
  
They had stopped walking and found themselves in front of the fountain. Inuyasha turned Kikyo so that she was facing him and leaned in to kiss her. The moment their lips met they both felt as if they had found their soulmate. It seemed like time had stopped as Inuyasha ran his tounge across her bottom lip asking for entrance. Kikyo's lips parted and Inuyasha's tounge slid into her mouth exploring the inside of the cavern. Kikyo's tounge did the same to him. Both felt like they were in heaven and never wanted to return. Neither of them realized that they were on their knees until they felt the ground below them. Both of their tounges traced over each other's fangs at the same time sending shivers down both of their spines. Inuyasha's hand moved down Kikyo's back, up her shirt and around the front. He started caressing her right breast which elicited a moan from Kikyo. Inuyasha broke the kiss long enough to remove her tank top. He then started kissing her neck and trailed them all the way down to her breast. She moaned his name when he took her left nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it. Inuyasha's other hand gently moved down her right side to her leg. He traced the inside of Kikyo's left thigh with his claws making her moan even louder. He then removed her pants and continued with his ministrations. Kikyo could feel the heat pooling in her stomach, never before had she felt so wonderful. She started to undo Inuyasha's haori and removed it as well as his pants quickly so that they were both laying there naked on the grass. Neither one aware of anything but themselves and the pleasure they were giving to each other. Neither of them realizing that Kagome, Sango and Ayame could all feel exactly what Kikyo was feeling due to the bond they shared. It was having the same affect on the other three that it was Kikyo.  
  
-----------With Sess & Kag--------------  
  
Kagome was extremely aroused and they both knew it. They could both smell it. Sesshomaru and Kagome landed in the castle gardens in a matter of minutes. He was glad that he had Jakken clear out the castle before they got there because it would not be very pleasant if any other demons tried to come near HIS Kagome. If they did he would have to kill them and then replace them. As soon as they landed Kagome looked at him and smiled then she took off running. Sesshomaru stood there for a few minutes, smirked and took off after her. He tried to follow her scent when it disappeared.  
  
'Clever woman' he thought.  
  
She had masked her scent and aura completely but she forgot about one thing: their bond. He would be able to find her anywhere she went because of that. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on the necklace she wore and found her. He took off in the direction that the bond told her she was. Sesshomaru was quite amazed that it was the same direction as his bedroom. Suddenly he heard Kagome laughing. She was in his bedroom. When he walked into the room he saw her there on his bed with absolutely nothing on! Her blue eyes were hazed with lust and shone with love. He growled at her and she just laughed harder. Sesshomaru quickly shed his own clothing and pounced on her. That stopped Kagome's laughter and he smiled then kissed her with all the love he has for her. Kagome returned his kiss just as passionately with all of the love in her heart and soul. She then started to run her claws up and down his back hard enough to leave welts but not draw blood. This gained her a moan from Sesshomaru. She could feel him trying not to loose control, but she also knew that it wasn't working. She broke the kiss long enough to look deep into his eyes.  
  
"Don't hold back love. I want to feel you, all of you, your mind, your body and your soul."  
  
That was all that he needed to hear. What they didn't realize was that at that same time Kikyo told Inuyasha the same thing.  
Sesshomaru ran his claws down Kagome's right side gaining a moan and shivers of pleasure down her spine. His hand continued its path down to her legs. He lightly ran his claws from the inside of her right knee up until his fingers found the source of her heat. Sesshomaru kissed her once again as he slid one clawed finger inside of her soft folds. He was careful not to hurt her with his claws while he moved his finger very slowly in and out of her.  
  
Unknown to them Inuyasha was doing the exact same thing to Kikyo. Both women feeling the other's passion made their own double in intensity. It also made Sango and Ayame very VERY turned on. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes started to bleed red as they smelled their mate's arousal. Both inserted another finger into each woman and moved them a little bit faster than they had been.  
  
-----------------With San & Mir------------------  
  
"Sango, love, what's the matter?" asked Miroku in a concerned voice. He could tell she was tense about something.  
  
"Miroku, you know that I love you right?"  
  
"Hai, I do. I hope that you also know that I love you no matter what form you are in."  
  
"Thank you. I needed to hear that."  
  
Miroku and Sango were in the cavern that Kagome had told Sango about. Sango errected a barrier around the cave entrance so that they would not be disturbed. Kagome had apparently come here as a child because there was a futon already in it. Sango felt very aroused and was glad that Miroku wasn't a demon otherwise she would be very embarassed. She had decided that tonight she would make Miroku her mate and bind herself to him for life. She turned to him and kissed him. This shocked Miroku and he gasped. When he did that Sango took that opportunity to thrust her tounge inside his mouth and explore. He just stood there in shock for a minute before returning her kiss. While they were waging war with their tounges Sango was undoing Miroku's robes and slipping them off of him. Miroku noticed this when he felt cold air on his heated skin causing him to shiver from both pleasure and the chill. He then decided that it wasn't fair and broke the kiss to take off Sango's shirt and pants. He stood there and admiried the beautiful demoness that stood before him.  
  
"Sango, my love you are gorgeous."  
  
Sango blushed for a moment before desire overtook her senses once again. She pushed Miroku back to the edge of the futon and down onto it. His suprise was evident on his face. Sango took that moment to do something that would suprise him even more. She started kissing his chest, then continued down towards his member. When she reached his stomach she smiled up at him. Never taking her eyes off of Miroku's face she took his member into her mouth. She started moving her tounge up and down his hard member and also lightly drug her teeth across the tip. Miroku threw his head back and moaned.  
  
All three of the women were extremely aroused by this time each giving and recieving pleasure from each of their mates. Once the men decided that each woman was ready they stopped what they were doing, much to the disappointment of the women and very slowly worked their way up to the mouths of their mates. All three men issued an apology due to the pain that they were about to inflict on each woman. At the same time Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Miroku thrust quickly into Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango breaking their barrier of innocence at the same time. Each one of the women felt the others pain which made their own three times as bad. The guys didn't move until the women gave the signal that they were ready. At the same time all three women thrust their hips up towards the guys signaling that it was ok to continue. Soon the positions were changed and the women were on top. Each woman in turn used their miko powers and bound the guys to the bed or in Inyuasha's case the ground. They enjoyed watching the looks on the guys faces when they did that. When they were all reaching their climaxes the women each leaned their heads down so that their necks were exposed as well as their mate's necks. When they reached their sould shattering climax they all bit down in the junction where the neck and shoulder meet. Thus marking each other as mates for life. The earth shook and each couple was surrounded in blue light. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha now had a golden teardrop under their left eye once the light faded. The most dramatic of changes was Miroku. He changed from human to demon as well as has the golden teardrop under his left eye. Miroku now had raven hair down to the middle of his back with dark purple streaks in it, upon his forehead the crest of the North, his eyes were still violet but now has gold flecks in them, and upon his cheeks and wrists were two black stripes.  
  
Poor Ayame throughout this whole deal had to suffer because Kouga was still stuck in the crystal. She did however notice that now her mate also has a golden teardrop under his left eye. 


	25. A Strange Disturbance

Disclaimer: Yeh yeh, I know what you're all saying. 'But you said you were done with disclaimers'. (sighs) Well, here it goes. I don't own INU & Co, just the ones you don't recognise. STILL.  
  
AN: Hey PPLZ, I've decided to start the round robin now and our first author will be BarbaraMarie. She'll do the final chapter then we'll start with the next author for the sequel. I'll leave it with you BM.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A Strange Disturbance  
  
After two days of passionate lovemaking, all returned to the castle. It was after all, the day of the ball. Inuyasha and Kikyou were at Sesshoumaru's castle, having decided it was more protection for Kagome. It had taken quite some convincing by the two girls but eventually the guys had relented. However, they decided it would be safer if the two mikos were separated. The risk of an explosion from their combined powers was too great. So Inuyasha and Kikyou moved into the eastern wing, while Sesshoumaru and Kagome stayed at the western end. The two couples hardly saw each other as both barely left their rooms.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---At The Northern Castle---  
  
The children ran happily through the gardens, laughing as they chased each other around. Rei and Yukka laughed as they watched the innocent fun they found in their games.  
  
"I haven't felt this content in ages, my love." Yukka felt pride and joy at having his family around him once more. He smiled at Rei as he tightened his arm around her.  
  
"Yes my friend, I agree with you completely."  
  
They turned and smiled at Inutaisho. Shortly behind him came Yuma, who giggled merrily as the children fell in a tangled heap on the floor.  
  
"Oh isn't this wonderful. I never would've imagined that we'd all be together like this again. And look at the way our family's grown. Oh Rei, I'm so happy."  
  
Yuma stepped forward as she spoke to embrace her sister. They pulled back and they smiled warmly at one another. Rei opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a look of pain came to her face. The two men watched in shock as she and Yuma cried out in agony, doubling over and only just managing to keep each other upright. Their partners were at their sides instantly, gathering their mates to them protectively.  
  
"Rei, love what's wrong?"  
  
The deep concern, etched in Yukka's face was mirrored on Inutaisho's. He brushed back a strand of hair from Yuma's face as his eyes ran worriedly over her strained features. After his long separation from her, couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to her.  
  
"Something is very wrong in the future. We must return as soon as possible. My love, could you please take us to the well?"  
  
The men nodded in agreement and complied with the women's wishes. As soon as they neared the clearing, Rei turned to Yukka with another request.  
  
"Could you stay and wait for Kagome and Kikyou. I've contacted them and asked them to come here. They should be here soon. Just explain what's happened."  
  
With that, the two women kissed their mates goodbye before turning to the well. Inutaisho stepped forward, just before Yuma could jump in. He grabbed her again and squeezed her tightly. Pulling back, he stared into her eyes.  
  
"Be safe my love. I'll be waiting until you return."  
  
Yuma smiled reassuringly at her mate, giving him one last kiss before disappearing into the blue light.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---Elsewhere---  
  
In the middle of a vast plain of grasslands, two demons fought. On one side stood a winged demon in a white fighting kimono, adorned in gold and silver light bursts and covered with wings. Her hair was light blonde with white streaks and hung down to her ankles. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue. Upon her forehead sat the same symbol that was on her kimono. Her cheeks and wrists held three gold stripes. Her wings and her bushy tail were the same color as her hair.  
  
Across from her stood another demon. This one had white hair and a fluffy tail both with blue streaks. Her eyes a deep crystal blue, appearing almost like ice but with the power to set hearts aflame. Two baby blue stripes appeared on both cheeks and a crimson crescent moon with a blood drop appearing from its tip, adorned her forehead. She was dressed in a sleeveless black halter top and a long black skirt that split on both sides, right up to the hip. Underneath it was a short pair of black leather shorts and on her back, her two swords nestled between her black wings, sitting crossed to form an X in the center.  
  
The pair faced each other, their hands glowing intensely. The demon in white glowed with a gold light while the other's hand glowed red. All of a sudden, a strange tremor began beneath them. Both paused half way through their attacks, frowning. As they felt the tremor increase, they jumped back about twenty feet to land in a tree on the opposite side of the field.  
  
"Hey Ai, I thought we agreed not to use our goddess powers for sparring today!" The demon in black looked at the other in a startled manner.  
  
"We did Sakura. That wasn't me." Ai turned her head and looked at her friend in concern. "Something's very wrong. I haven't felt anything like this since Naraku was born."  
  
"What do you think it could be?" Sakura was worried now. If Ai was concerned then there was definitely something wrong.  
  
"I'm not sure but it could mean serious trouble for Lady Kagome."  
  
As Ai finished speaking, the tremor stopped and a small pond appeared to the left of the tree that they stood in. They jumped down and looked into it, amazed at what they saw. The picture revealed was of Lady Rei and Lady Yuma appearing in the future through the well. What startled the pair the most was the young human they almost bumped into as they exited the well house.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---In The Future---  
  
Rei and Yuma stopped short as they stared in surprise at the girl before them. Rei was first to recover from the shock, stepping forward with a frown.  
  
"Arysha? What are you doing here? I thought you were in America with your father."  
  
Rei suddenly noticed the strained expression on her face. Her concern grew as she watched a sweat drop roll down the side of Arysha's face. The girl's legs seemed rather unsteady as she took a faltering step forward. Rei and Yuma exchanged a glance before stepping on either side of the girl to grab her arms supportively.  
  
"Let's get you inside then we can work out what the problem is." Yuma felt as deeply concerned as her sister about their niece.  
  
They led the girl inside and sat her at the kitchen table. Yuma made a pot of tea while Rei vanished upstairs, returning minutes later with a washbowl and cloth. She squeezed the cloth and wiped the sweat from Arysha's face. After the girl had sipped some tea and seemed to visibly relax, Rei felt it fine to question her.  
  
"Arysha, what's happened? The last time I spoke to your father, you were all back in America. Does he know that you're here?"  
  
The girl looked down contritely, unable to meet her aunt's eyes. "No auntie Rei, he doesn't. I kinda left in a hurry."  
  
Rei and Yuma looked at each other, startled. Yuma turned back to Arysha, enquiring "What happened?"  
  
With a sigh, Arysha lifted her eyes and slowly began to explain. "I had a fight with my step-mom."  
  
At this, a knowing glance was exchanged by the two sisters. A look of irritation passed over Rei's face. Arysha was the daughter of her dead sister. After Reeka passed on, her mate could not stand living with all the memories of the past. He came to Rei with a request, that she help him go to the future. Seeing the demon's obvious despair, Rei granted the wish and allowed him passage through the well with his daughter. After ten years he found love again. Unfortunately for poor Arysha, the union meant constant heartache. The woman was a human who seemed rather disapproving of all demonic activity. There were many a times when they would receive heartbreaking calls from the sobbing girl over one incident or another. More recently, the calls turned into visits from Arysha who was now old enough to travel on her own. She would often appear suddenly, surprising them all.  
  
"What was it about this time?" Yuma sighed.  
  
"The same thing as usual. My powers and my unsavory friends." Arysha's face fell at the thought. "I try so hard to contain them auntie, I really do. But it's getting harder and harder all the time. I have moments when my concealment spell just won't hold. That's why I came here. Last time I chatted with Kags online, she mentioned that there was a store at your mall that sold certain a charm that might help me. So I thought that I'd come and get one. I don't know what else to do."  
  
As she finished speaking, she broke out in a sweat again. Rei stood and walked to her side, once again retrieving the cloth to wipe her forehead.  
  
"How long has this been happening Arysha?"  
  
"Well, it started when I turned 15 but it's gotten a lot worse in the last two years."  
  
"Well no wonder." Yuma said in disgust. "If you're forced to conceal your powers and your true form without ever releasing them, then of course you'd have trouble containing them."  
  
"Yes Yuma, you're right." Rei looked down at her niece. "If you don't release them you could become very sick. I think it's best while you're here that you drop the concealment. We'll set up a barrier to alert us of anyone's presence so you don't have to worry that you'll get caught."  
  
Arysha smiled at her aunt's in relief. "Thank you, so much auntie Rei, aunt Yuma."  
  
She closed her eyes, whispering the words that altered her appearance. Before them now sat a stunningly beautiful Inu demon. She had hair of cherry black that sat in ringlets to halfway down her back. Her eyes were a warm mahogany brown with flames of red fanning out from around the irises and were ringed with thick black curly lashes. Her lips were full and sensual. Her forehead held the crest of her father's demon warlock clan. It was a silver circular amulet of intricate design with a large pink teardrop in its center. On her cheeks and wrists were one pink and one silver stripe. Her claws were a shiny silver that sparkled in the light. When the transformation was complete, Arysha smiled happily at her aunts.  
  
Rei opened her mouth to speak but closed it again as she heard the door open behind her. They all turned to see Kagome walking through, followed by Aya, Sango and Kikyou. Kag's face lit up when she saw her cousin sitting at the table. With a cry of joy Arysha stood and the two girls ran into each other's arms, laughing as they hugged one another.  
  
"Ry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, if you don't mind cuz, I'd like to take you up on that offer to take me to the charm shop."  
  
Kagome's face fell. "Oh, it's happened again, hasn't it?"  
  
Arysha nodded, looking serious for a moment. "I had another surge of power and I damaged my step-mom's new washing machine."  
  
Kagome could just imagine Jill's face when that happened. She didn't like the woman very much and felt resentful towards her for constantly upsetting Arysha. If there was anything she could do to make her cousin's life easier then she was more than willing to do so. She turned to Aya, Kikyou and Sango, introducing the curious girls to Arysha and quickly explaining the situation. Aya knew Ry already and with a warm smile, she embraced the cousin she hadn't seen for so long. They all agreed that it was best to leave for the mall straight away. With her powers constantly threatening to surface, Arysha would need the charm immediately.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---At The Mall---  
  
The girls walked quickly through the crowd of people. Arysha was once more concealed but they all worried at how long she could hold the spell. Just as they stepped off the escalator on the level of the charm shop, a waving boy called out to Kagome. She groaned inwardly as she smiled and waved back at Hojo. As much as she liked the boy, she didn't have time for this.  
  
"Kagome, it's been so long since I've seen you."  
  
"I've been very busy lately Hojo. How are you?"  
  
Kagome proceeded to introduce him to her cousin and sisters. After the introduction was made, Arysha told the girls to stay and chat while she went to the shop.  
  
"I know what I have to get. I'll be fine, honestly."  
  
With a smile, she left the others who all decided to have a milkshake while they chatted with Kagome's old school friend. She entered the charm shop, smiling at the wonderful scents that filled the air. This was definitely a demon's delight. She headed toward the back of the shop, spying the particular charm she sought. She lifted it from the hook, feeling its power instantly. She smiled to herself and turned to pay at the counter when a strange surge of power called her. She stopped dead and turned her head in the direction of its source. At the back of the store, a bright jewel pulsed intensely.  
  
"Well now, it seems that the jewel has picked its master." The rough voice of shopkeeper startled her, bringing her out of the strange daze that she'd fallen into.  
  
"What? Sorry?" She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"I've had that thing for a very, very long time. And this is the first time it's ever called to someone. That means that you must be the true owner."  
  
Arysha frowned and busied herself, looking through her bag for her credit card. "I don't know what you're about."  
  
The man gave a harsh laugh as he took the card from her, watching her closely as he spoke. "Sure you don't. Nobody ever knows what I'm talkin about."  
  
Arysha hurriedly paid for the charm and left the shop. She found her group sitting in the food court, still deep in conversation with the boy. She turned around, deciding to make one more purchase before returning.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---Back At The Shrine---  
  
There was lots of laughter coming from inside the house as the present members of the family sat chatting over lunch. Sota decided that a house full of women was just too much for him and closed himself up in his room. After the meal was finished and cleared away, the women sat sipping their tea. Sango and Kikyou asked Kagome if she could show them the family photo album before they returned to the feudal era to prepare for the ball. Arysha excused herself, stating that she'd seen that thing more times than she could count. She was going to sit in the garden and read. She went to the lounge room, leaving the ladies cooing over the photos of Kags and herself as babies. She paused by the coffee table to pick up the book that she purchased at the mall. She walked outside and headed straight for the God Tree, feeling such relief to finally release her true form. She stood beside the tree a minute, deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly, the earth shook violently beneath her. With a startled cry, Arysha tried desperately to reach for the God Tree for support. Unfortunately, the force of the tremor intensified, sending her hurtling back. A brilliant white light surrounded her and the tree as a deathly silence filled the air.  
  
Inside the house, all conversation ceased as they felt the tremor begin. A sudden loud scream filled the air, causing a shiver to run down everyone's spine.  
  
"Arysha!!"  
  
Kagome tried desperately to stand but found herself struggling as the tremor became worse. With halting progress, she made her way to the door, grabbing furniture and doors for support. At last, the shaking stopped, suddenly dying away and leaving the deathly silence in its wake. Everybody rose and rushed outside. Kagome reached her cousin's side first.  
  
"Arysha? Arysha, can you hear me?"  
  
A sense of dread filled her as she lifted her cousin's head from the ground. Her heart tightened painfully at the sight of the blood that seeped from her nose and the corner of her mouth. The stench of internal bleeding rose from her form. Her breathing was shallow and her heart slowed to a frighteningly slow pace. Closing her eyes, Kags tried to heal Arysha. After several minutes, she sat back helplessly and turned to her mother with frantic eyes.  
  
"Mom, she's dying. And I can't do anything to stop it."  
  
Kikyou stepped forward. "What if we all combine our powers and try?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement and shut their eyes, summoning their healing energies and sending them into the injured girl. They stopped after realizing that their efforts were useless. Yuma took charge, stepping forward decisively as she spoke.  
  
"Come, lets pick her up. We must return with her to the Feudal Era. The only hope she has now is Tensaiga."  
  
"Of course" Kagome looked at her aunt gratefully. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
Just as the girls were about to lift Arysha from the ground, they heard a noise coming from the well house. They all turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku emerge.  
  
"We were worried. We all felt the shift in the Feudal Era. What's happened?"  
  
Both men stopped short as they saw the figure lying still on the ground. Kagome quickly explained to them what happened, stressing the urgency of returning to the past. They both nodded and Inuyasha bent down to pick up the injured girl. Without further delay, the young ones headed for the well, while Yuma and Rei returned to the house to contact Arysha's father.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
---Elsewhere---  
  
The two beautiful demons stood looking on with anxious expressions.  
  
"What do think caused that Ai?" Sakura turned to Aigalad Maisie. "I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"I have. A very long time ago." Ai sighed as apprehension filled her. "I had no idea it's source still existed. It was supposed to be destroyed hundreds of years ago. I don't understand this at all."  
  
"What do you mean Ai?" Sakura looked at her mentor in confusion.  
  
Ai straightened, looking at her gravely. She was far more worried than she let on. She didn't want to worry the girl overly. Sakura had been training with her for a year now and still required more work on her special powers. She already suffered enough frustration at the fact that her favored skill constantly gave her trouble. This would only make her feel more pressure to produce results and she didn't need that right now. Ai decided that she would only tell Sakura what was necessary for now. When the right time came, she would reveal all to her. Besides, she needed to find out if her hunch was correct. There was something that didn't seem right about this whole business. She turned to her protégé and explained.  
  
"I don't know for sure what's happened yet. I need to make some enquiries first but in the meantime, we really have to leave. I'll explain what I know as we fly. The sooner I find out what's going on, the better."  
  
Sakura nodded her head, her face serious as she wondered what had Ai so worried. She trusted her mentor and would leave it up to her to tell her when she thought fit. She quietly followed Ai into the sky and they disappeared like two birds on the horizon. 


End file.
